Birthday's and Mud Pies
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Jacob is three years old today and he is not having a good birthday. Who will brighten his day...
1. Chapter 1

**Birthdays and Mud pies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

**Chapter One**

Jacob Black was three years old today. He had been given a small birthday party which had included his best friends Embry and Quil. Unfortunately his sister's Rach and Beck had also been there, including their friend Leah. Leah could be mean, she had a baby brother called Seth who was coming up to one year old. Jacob was pouting in annoyance, his lower lip sticking out. Leah had told him off for trying to make Seth eat a bit of his cake. Seth did not want the cake and had cried causing Leah to stomp over to defend her baby brother. This was his birthday, you do not get told off on your birthday.

Jacob stomped outside to sulk. Whenever he got told off by his mum or dad he would retreat to his favourite place, the garage. It was really only a couple of tin sheds bolted together, but to Jacob it was his hideout. One day he was going to live in the garage, he would not let Rach and Beck come in. Maybe Quil or Embry if they learnt the secret password. The password was Jacob because it was easy to remember. He would not let them in if they could not guess. He scuffed his new shoes in the dirt. They hurt his feet so he took them off and walked barefoot toward the garage.

A noise from just inside the door of his hideout made him pause. Who was in his secret place? Jacob frowned in annoyance. If it was his sisters or Leah he was going to order them out. After all it was his birthday, he was a big boy of three and you always got what you wanted on your birthday. Quil and Embry had said so. He shuffled forward cautiously and craned his neck so he could peer inside.

"Bells!" he squealed, making the young girl sitting just inside the garage door jump.

Bella was five but she did not feel like a big girl like her daddy had told her. Rach and Beck plus Leah would not let her play with them. They said she was too quiet and the monster game they were playing needed someone loud. Leah had roared like a lion making Bella run away in fright. She had ended up out here where it was quiet and she could hide. But now for some reason the birthday boy had intruded on her solitude making her jump for the second time today. Bella started to cry.

Jacob looked puzzled. Girls were a mystery. They either shouted at you to go away or they cried when you spoke to them. Jacob was three and he did not understand at all. Maybe he should ask Quil, he would know. Quil said he knew everything. Jacob shuffled about again not sure what to do. He tried to think what his mum did when he cried (which was a lot when you had two older sisters who did not want you around). His brow furrowed in deep thought. Well she usually gave him a hug and a kiss on the head. Maybe this would make Bella stop crying.

So Jacob, in all his three year old confidence marched up to five year old Bella Swan and gave her a big hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Bella was so shocked she stopped crying instantly. Jacob pulled back and beamed at her. Quil maybe thought he knew everything but Jacob had discovered the secret to make girls stop crying. He was clever for three. He stored that information to tell his friends later.

"I'm three! It's my birthday. Do you want to make some mud pies wiv me? I'm good at making mud pies. Better then Leah. Better then Quil or Embry even. Will you make mud pies wiv me Bells?" Jacob asked.

Bella looked at Jacob. She did not really want to make mud pies but as it was his birthday she could not say no. Her dad had told her she must be nice to people on their birthdays. Jacob surprised her again by taking her hand in his and leading her out into the yard.

That's where the grownups found them twenty minutes later ,laughing and covered in mud. Jacob thought this had been the best birthday ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Birthday's and Mud pies**

**Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 2-Calling Bells**

**Jacob was now three years and one day old. After his party had ended, his new friend Bells had to go home. Jacob was not happy about this. He had thrown a huge strop until his Mum had picked him up apologising to Bella's dad, who everyone called the 'Chief' or 'Old man'. Jacob was now sitting in his front yard with Quil. They had been making mud pies but Jacob decided that Quil was not very good at making them. Bells were much better. **

**Quil had called Jacob a liar when he had first arrived with his parents to play. Jacob had divulged the day before about his new found knowledge that if you kissed and hugged a girl they would smile and be your friend. Quil had tried this theory out on Leah and had been slapped for his pains. Quil maintained that he knew everything and that Bells must not be a proper girl if she liked making mud pies. Jacob went into full pout mode over this and Quil had received his second slap in two days after announcing that. **

**Quil's mum had come out of the house on hearing Qul's cries and picked him up cuddling and kissing him. Quil had then poked out his tongue at Jacob as he was carried into the house. Jacob retreated back to his hideout in the old garage. He was going to change his secret password now so that Quil could not enter. His new password would be Bells. **

**Time passed. Quil had been taken home and Jacob was bored. He was sitting in his bedroom. He had tried to play with his sisters, but as usual Rach and Beck had shouted at him to go away and leave them alone. Jacob decided that being three was no better than when he was two. He wanted to speak to Bells. She was nice. She could come round and make mud pies again. Maybe they could make some for dinner. They looked like chocolate. They must taste the same. Jacob ran out into the living area where the phone was located.**

**He had seen his Dad use the phone on plenty of occasions when he would talk to the Chief. He had learned that all the numbers were programmed into the phone's memory. Jacob was clever. He would tell this to Quil and Embry tomorrow. He picked up the receiver and scrolled down all the numbers. But Jacob did not know which number was the Chief's. Tears started to pool in his eyes and he began to vent his frustration. Loud hiccupping sobs brought Jacob's mum running in from the kitchen.**

"**What's the matter sweetie?" she crooned.**

"**I wanna call Bells. I wanna call Bells!" Jacob cried.**

"**Who's Bells?" his mum asked confused.**

"**Bells. I wanna Bells to play. Chief gotta bring Bells."Jacob was getting very red faced. His mum pulled him in for a reassuring hug and kissed his head. Jacob started to calm down.**

"**Do you mean you want Bella Swan to come and play again? Like yesterday."She guessed.**

**Jacob nodded. He gave his mum a big beam."I wanna call Chief and he bring Bells."**

"**Jacob his name is Charlie not chief and the girl is called Bella not Bells. Now try and say Bella." His mum asked.**

**Jacob frowned. "Bwella."**

"**No. Bella."**

"**Bwella." Jacob said again.**

**His mum rolled her eyes. "I think Bells will do."**

"**Bells, "Jacob copied.**

**An hour later the sound of the police cruiser brought Jacob to the window. He saw the Chief open the door and Bells got out from the passenger side. He was out the door in an instant. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him over to Bella. Unfortunately his forward momentum propelled him straight into Bella causing them both to fall back into the muddy grass. Bella screeched as for the second day in a row she was covered in mud.**

**Jacob's mum came running and picked Jacob up as the Chief did the same with Bella. "I am so sorry Charlie he was just so eager to see Bella." His mum apologised.**

**Jacob knew that when you have done something wrong you have to say sorry. So he did. "Sorry old man, err Chief ...C...Charlie." he blurted out.**

**There was a short silence as everyone took a second to take in what he had just said. Then Bells started to giggle and all the grownups joined in. Jacob stood and smiled widely. Not only did he know how to make mud pies and call Bells but he was now funny too. Wait until he told Quil and Embry this. **

**He took Bells by the hand as he had the day before and they headed off towards his hideout. The grownups watched as the two children toddled off and they smiled. **

**A/N-They are so cute! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Birthday's and Mud pies**

**Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N-this story was only ever intended to be a one shot. But I have had several nice reviews so I thought I would carry on and write a few more. Hope you like.**

**Chapter 3-Fishing (the Jake and Bells way)**

**Jacob's Dad came and knocked on the door of the secret hideout. Quiet murmurs could be heard from inside. A small head with black shiny hair poked out of one of the doors. "Password!"**

"**Jacob." His dad was pleased that he had remembered. He did not know that Jacob had changed it after his row with Quil earlier. The door slammed shut and giggles could be heard from inside.**

"**He got it wrong Bells," Jacob was proud that he had come up with such a clever word. His Dad would never guess. Bells giggled again beside him, putting her finger up to shush him. **

"**He don' know it's Bells now." They both jumped when another knock sounded from the door.**

**Jacob shouted out "Password!"**

"**Bells," came the instant response.**

**Jacob scowled. How could his dad know the new word? A familiar pout appeared on his face, his lower lip poking out. Bells looked at him and started laughing harder. "He must have heard you say it Jakey."**

**Jacob frowned and turned his back on Bells, he did not like being laughed at. Tears appeared at the corner of his eyes. He felt a gentle hand tugging on his arm. He refused to turn around. "I'm sorry," he heard Bells say.**

**Jacob glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Bells looking at the floor trying to blink back her own tears. Jacob did not like to see his Bells cry. Like the day before he whipped round and hugged Bella and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. They stood there grinning at each other when the door to the hideout was opened. **

**Jacob's dad sidled inside. He waved at Bells, who shyly returned the gesture. "Jake come on boy. Time for our fishing trip. The chief is waiting. Bella if you want to go inside you will find Rach and Beck. I am sure you would like to spend some girly time, huh?"**

**Silence.**

"**Come on guys we need to move." Jacob's dad stated.**

"**NO!" Jacob said loudly.**

"**NO" Bells echoed Jacob.**

**Jacob's dad hunkered down in front of him "Jacob now come on. Let Bella here enjoy some time with the girls. We have a big boy fishing expedition to attend."**

"**Bells come?" Jacob asked holding tightly on to her hand.**

"**No Jake."**

**Jacob stamped his foot. "I not go if Bells don' go."**

**His dad shook his head in frustration. "Not today Jake. Another time maybe."**

**For the second time in as many minutes Jacob's lower lip pouted which was a sure sign that he was going to go into full tantrum mode. To head him off his dad relented and sighed. "Okay Jake. Bells can come, just this once."**

**Two faces beamed up at him and they walked out together, still holding hands. Jacob's dad watched them feeling bemused. He had never known Jacob to be so attached to anybody in such a short time. Still it would be nice for Charlie to have more time with Bella before she had to return home to her mother at the end of the week.**

**Jacob was pleased with himself. Not only was he clever and funny. He could now make grownups do as they were told. He would store this information and tell Quil tomorrow. Jacob did know more than him. Bells was picked up by her dad who placed her in the front of Jacob's fathers' truck. Jacob insisted that he wanted to sit next to his Bells and he got away with his second request of the day. It was really easy to tell his dad what to do. Quil never got away with stuff like Jacob did. He did not know the secret was to stamp your foot and cry. **

**They all arrived at the local fishing hole and Jacob and Bella stood to the side as the two dad's unloaded the truck. Ten minutes later they were all sat in front of the lake, fishing gear all set up. The two dads' were in their element. Jacob and Bells were bored, very very bored. **

"**Dad I'm bored." Bells whined.**

"**Dad I'm bored!" Jacob copied her tone.**

**Bella's dad sighed. He knew it had been a mistake to bring the kids but Jacob's dad wanted bonding time with his son. They hadn't expected Bells to want to come too. "Why don't you kids go play tag or something while we fish?"**

**Jacob's dad nodded in agreement. Jacob pulled Bells off to the side. He had spotted a big mud hole. It would be the perfect place to build mud pies again and eat them. Jacob was sure they would taste like chocolate. The mud was brown after all. Bells happily sat down next to him and they proceeded to build their masterpieces. **

**A loud squealing and coughing alerted the two dads' that something was up. Dropping their fishing poles they ran over to the two kids. Bella was wiping mud off of her face. Jacob was spluttering, trying to get the mud out of his mouth with his hands. Mud pies did not taste like chocolate. He was never going to make mud pies again. In unison Bells and Jacob started up a combined wailing.**

**The two Dads' looked at each other and sighed, the fishing trip was over!**

**A/N-Please let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Birthday's and Mud Pies**

**Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 4-Mud Castles**

**Another overcast day dawned over the little red house in La Push. Three year old Jacob Black was up early. Very early. He had a bucket and spade beside him on his bed. Bells was coming over again today, they were going to the beach. Yesterday after the fishing incident the grownups had decided to take all the children to the local beach. Bells and Jacob had been beside themselves with excitement jumping up and down. The grownups had said they needed to be up and ready early. Jacob had taken them at their word. He swung his legs back and forth getting impatient, where was everybody?**

**Sighing loudly he jumped off of his bed and picked up the bucket and spade and toddled into his parents' bedroom. The two lumps underneath the duvet signalled that they were both still asleep. Jacob was not happy. They had told him to be ready early and he was. They had promised! Easy tears welled up into his eyes. He knew how to get his dad to do as he was told. Jacob opened his mouth and started to wail loudly.**

**Two bleary eyed adults emerged from under the duvet. His mum and dad looked at each other in amazement. "What's wrong sweetie?" his mum asked.**

**Jacob held up his little bucket and spade. "Wanna go to beach. I ready early. You promised." He stamped his foot.**

**His dad crawled out of the bed. "It's five o'clock in the morning Jake. We did not mean this early. Go back to bed."**

**Jacob did not want to hear this. His plan to get his dad to do as he wanted was not working. "Wanna go to beach. Wanna see Bells. I wanna make sand castles." His cries increased in volume. **

**Movement was heard in the twins' room. Jacob's noise had woken them up too. His mum and dad sighed in unison. It looked like they were getting up extra early after all. As he saw his parents get out of bed Jacob stopped crying and walked out into the hallway. It worked, he had got his dad to do as he wanted again. Quil was going to be impressed. **

**A similar scene had occurred at the Swan household. Bells had risen early. She had given herself a quick once over with the flannel, put on her favourite Disney t-shirt and a pair of jeans and headed into her father's room. Her dad woke to find his daughter sitting on the end of his bed, bucket and spade in hand, beaming at him. "Let's go daddy."**

**When they compared stories later the grownups were sure Jacob and Bells had planned this between them. So as it was everyone was gathered at First beach in La Push rather earlier than expected. The weather was rather chilly. Rach and Beck were huddled in a blanket talking in a made up language nobody but they could understand. Leah was sitting beside her mother scowling. She did not want to be here at the boring beach. She would rather be climbing trees. Instead she was listening to Jacob complaining loudly about the whereabouts of his Bells. She put her hand over her ears.**

**Bells and her dad were the last to arrive. As soon as Jacob spotted her he ran over and took her by the hand and dragged her behind him to a sandcastle he was making. "Why you late?" He demanded.**

**Bells pointed at her dad. "He took a long time to get ready. I was up early. Five thirty daddy said."**

**Jacob laughed at her. "I was up at five."**

**A shower of sand rained down over the two of them. "You two are such babies." Leah sneered at them, hands on hips. She was five and felt like Bells was letting the side down by hanging around with a little three year old and a boy at that. **

**Bells started to screw up her face. Some sand had got in her eye and it stung. Tears started to pool in her eyes. Jacob could see she was upset and he did not like to see his Bells cry. He launched himself at Leah and they both fell over into the sand wrestling. Bells was startled. She started yelling for her dad.**

"**Daddy!" **

**The grownups looked over at all the commotion. They had not been at the beach five minutes and already the kids were fighting. Jacob and Bella's dads came up and separated the two combatants.**

"**Jacob how dare you fight with a girl. What have I always told you, never hit a girl."His dad berated him. **

**Leah smirked at Jacob and stuck her tongue out at him. Bells saw her action and felt angry, after all Leah had started all this. Building all her courage up Bells stalked up behind Leah and gave her a big shove. Leah fell head first into the sand. Bells and Jacob started giggling. A loud cry came from Leah as she pushed past the laughing duo and ran to the comfort of her mother. **

"**Right that is it you two, we are taking you home. I cannot believe your behaviour." Bells dad said sternly. Jacob's dad nodded in agreement. **

**So back to the little red house they went. The others stayed at the beach while the two dads took Bells and Jacob home as punishment, (not that the dads were bothered, a Mariners game was due on and they had wanted to stay at home and watch it anyway). They banished Bells and Jacob to the front yard. **

"**Well what do we do now?"Bells asked mournfully holding her bucket and spade."I wanted to build sandcastles."**

**Jacob took the bucket from Bells and pulled her to sit down beside him. "We make mud castles." He stated. Bells smiled at him and they began to fill the bucket with mud.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Birthday's and Mud Pies**

**Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 5-Quil's Secret**

**The last day of Bells' holiday with her father was drawing nearer. Due to her father's work commitments Bells had spent mostly everyday at the Black house being looked after by Jacob's mother. This had been a boon to the two kids as it enabled them to make plans and get up to all sorts of mischief. But the general consensus of the grownups was that they were a good influence on each other.**

**Jake and Bells were in the secret hideout. Quil and Embry were outside trying to gain entrance. "Password," Jacob had shouted through the door.**

"**Jacob,"Embry said with confidence.**

"**NO." Jacob replied loudly.**

**Quil and Embry exchanged glances. "We don' know password. Let us in." Quil pounded his small fist on the door.**

"**NO."**

"**Yes." Quil was getting frustrated. He kicked the door in a temper.**

"**You let Bells in," Embry pointed out quietly.**

"**That da password."Jacob opened the door a crack and peered at his two friends. Quil and Embry leaned on the door together and shoved hard. It swung open abruptly sending Jacob sprawling. He hit the ground with a thump. Bells was instantly by his side checking him over. She glared at the two boys. They glared right back.**

**Whenever Quil and Embry had come over to visit Jacob this week Bells always seemed to be there. They were permanently attached by the hand. Where Bells went, Jacob was sure to be right behind her. They were sick of it. As far as they were concerned all girls were stupid. Quil, who knew absolutely everything, decided Jacob had been bewitched. He had sneaked a glance at the first Harry Potter film that his older cousins were watching. The girl in the film was a witch and cast spells on the boys. So Quil decided that Bells was a witch and had cast a spell on his best friend.**

**Quil and Embry had a plan. They were going to save Jacob. They had come prepared with magic wands (in reality broken bits of twig from Embry's backyard) and were fully prepared to use them. It was a pity they had no spells but Quill had brushed that concern aside assuring Embry that as he knew everything he would make one up at the right time. Embry was not so sure. He secretly liked Bells but as always followed Quil's lead.**

**Jacob stood up from his unexpected tumble and stood docilely while Bells brushed the dirt off his clothes. Seeing this Quil was more convinced than ever that Jacob was under a spell. He pointed his makeshift wand at Bells and intoned in a squeaky voice. "Abra cadabra. Go away Bells and leave Jake. Hocus po...po..."**

"**Pocus." Embry finished for him.**

**Nothing happened. Jacob and Bells stood there looking bewildered.**

**Quil ,who was sure he knew absolutely everything, did not understand why his spell would not work. He nudged Embry with his foot. Embry just looked at his fake wand in disgust. He threw it in the dirt and went up to Jacob and Bells and said. "Wanna play?"**

**Jacob and Bells both nodded and the three of them ran out into the yard to play. Quil chucked his wand on the floor and jumped up and down on it until it broke into little pieces. "Take that." He said angrily.**

**He then followed the others outside to join in the games. After all Quil knew a secret. He had overheard his dad say to his mum that Bells would be leaving soon to go back to live with her own mum by the end of the week. That was one day away. When Bells left Quil, Embry and Jacob would be best friends again with no stupid girl to spoil things. **

**Quil did not say anything to them as they were playing tag. Bells was it and Quil, who knew how to play all games well, went over to her to tell her how to do it properly. So it was that Jacob and Bells did not know that their time together was nearly up. They played happily for the rest of the afternoon in the rare Forks sunshine not realising that their lives were about to change.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Birthday's and Mud Pies**

**Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 6-Playing House**

**Bells and Jacob were playing house. Bells was the mummy and Jacob the daddy. They had 'borrowed' Seth who was the baby. Seth was nearing one year old. He was crawling quite fast and sometimes stood up and tried to walk unsteadily holding on to the furniture. But usually he would fall on his rump and smile. Then he would be up again repeating the same pattern.**

**Jacob and Bells were getting frustrated with Seth as he would not stay in one spot. Bells would retrieve him from where he had wondered off to and tell him to stay. Seth would just gurgle and when their backs were turned, off he would go again. Leah was standing off to one side just watching them. As ever she had a scowl on her face. Why did Bells and Jacob insist on playing such boring games? She had tried to lure Bells away by asking her to climb trees but Bells showed no interest. **

**The grownups were in the living room talking. Snatches of their conversation would drift over to where the kids could hear. So it was they all heard when Bells' dad said the fateful words. "Bells will have to go back to her mum tomorrow. I am going to miss her."**

**All the kid's heads whipped round. "Daddy?" Bells' voice sounded puzzled.**

"**Yes kiddo," her dad asked.**

"**I don't want to go home. I want to live with you." She stated firmly.**

**Jacob looked confused. What did they mean Bells had to go home. She was home, she lived with her dad. Jacob's face started to look anxious. His hand reached out automatically and latched on to Bells in a tight grip. "Bells is home. She wanna stay. Right Bells?"**

**Bells nodded. The grownups glanced at each other. Bells' dad came over and hunkered down to look his daughter in the eye. "Bells, you live with your mum. I can't change that. But you know I promise that I will see you very soon. I am going to take two full weeks off work and fly down to Phoenix and spend the next holidays with you."**

**Jacob looked from Bells to her dad. He could not grasp what they meant. What was Phoenix? Why did Bells have to go there? Bells was happy here with Jacob. They were playing house and tomorrow would be another trip to the beach, then the next day they were going to look for treasure. They had it all planned out. Tears started to run down Jacob's face.**

"**I am not going daddy. I am staying here with Jakey. We are going to the beach tomorrow and after that we are going to look for..." Bells ran out of steam. She knew it was a lost cause. She was aware that she had to go back to live with her mum, but she had been having such a good time that she had pushed it to the back of her mind. She hung her head and tried to blink back her own tears. **

**No one was prepared for Jacob's reaction. He dropped Bells 'hand and ran over to her dad and started pushing at him. "Bells stay here. She don' wanna go. Mummy tell old man chief that Bells don' wanna go."**

**Bells' dad stood up in shock as Jacob's mum rushed over to pull Jacob away and up into her arms. "Come now Jake, don't be silly. This is not Charlie's fault. Bells lives with her mum. She will be back for another visit in the future sweetie."**

**Jacob was crying hysterically now. Seeing Jacob so upset set Bells off which in turn set little Seth off too. Even Leah had a tear in her eye which she tried to blink back furiously. The grownups looked perplexed. They had never expected such an extreme reaction. **

"**I think I should take Bells home now." Her dad suggested. "Maybe we will swing by tomorrow before we catch our flight back to Phoenix."**

**On hearing this Jacob started to struggle in his mum's arms. "NO BELLS STAY HERE." He wailed loudly. **

**His dad came over and took Jacob out of his mum's arms as she was having trouble keeping hold of him. He nodded at Bells and her dad and left the room with Jacob still fighting to get away. Bells had not said a word the entire time. She looked lost. Leah felt sorry for her. She approached Bells and gave her a quick hug. "Sorry 'bout the other day at the beach," she mumbled. It was very rare to get an apology out of Leah. **

**Bells hugged Leah back briefly before going to stand beside her dad. Jacob's mum gave her a sad smile, "It was nice having you here sweetie. See you tomorrow." Bells received another hug. **

**Her heart felt heavy as her dad made their farewells and they left the house. As they got in the police cruiser Bells could still hear a tearful Jacob calling her name. She looked out the window in silence as it started to rain. **

**A/N-sob! Poor Jake and Bells.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Birthdays and Mud Pies**

**Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 7-Solutions**

**Jacob had spent a fraught night trying to sleep. He kept waking up calling out for Bells. It would then hit him that she was not going to be there every day and he would start off on another crying fit. In the end his mum stayed with him in his room and held him until he fell into an exhausted sleep. She was worried. Jacob had a huge capacity to love, he accepted everyone and walked around with a happy smile. But she had never seen him get so attached as he had to Bella. His reaction to their imminent separation was extreme. His mum pondered what to do late into the night.**

**In the Swan house things had been very subdued. Bells' dad tried to make light conversation over dinner about Bells impending return to Phoenix. But it was like she had shut down. The replies were there but there was no life behind them. Unlike Jacob Bells fell asleep early and did not move again until the morning light dawned. Her dad had stayed awake most of the night also, trying to work out what to do. He had never seen Bells get so close to another child in such a short space of time. She had always been a bit of loner thus far and it had lifted her dad's spirits to see her as happy as she had been the last week. He did not want to be the one responsible for ruining her happiness.**

**Jacob woke up early and crept out of his bed. He tiptoed over to his wardrobe and tried to open it without making a noise. He saw his little backpack on the floor. He picked it up and started to fill it with essentials. He put in his favourite stuffed bunny that he still clutched at night when he slept (although when Quil would tease him about it Jacob denied any knowledge). He included his best pyjamas and wandered into the bathroom to put in his toothbrush, he knew that you had to brush your teeth daily for two minutes because his mum had said so. He added a few other treasures and declared himself satisfied. **

**When the rest of the household eventually surfaced Jacob was sitting at the table waiting for breakfast. His mum looked him over carefully, he seemed calmer. Maybe he had accepted it after all. His dad ruffled his hair as he passed and called him a 'good little man.' The twins perched either side of him at the table and patted him on the back in sympathy. Eventually all that could be heard was the sound of chewing as they all settled down to breakfast.**

**At ten o'clock the sound of the police cruiser could be heard pulling in to the driveway. Jacob was the first one out the door his little legs pumping furiously in his eagerness to see Bells. She stood next to her dad clutching his hand. As soon as Jacob reached her he took her free hand and tried to pull her towards his hideout. Bells resisted and yanked her hand away.**

**Jacob looked at her in shock. He could see how pale she was. She was not happy. "Bells?" he questioned.**

**Bells ignored him and turned in towards her dad. "Can we go now dad please?" she mumbled.**

**Jacob stood there not understanding. His lower lip poked out in a familiar pout. The easy tears started to fall down his cheeks. Bells heard him sniffle and she chanced a glance at him. He was red in the face and upset. Her little Jacob was upset, the walls around Bells finally cracked and she started to vent the full force of her misery. Her own loud cries startled the grownups. Her dad tried to pick her up and comfort her but she pushed him away and this time she took Jacob's hand. They disappeared in the direction of the old garage.**

**Once inside Jacob led Bells towards the darkest corner of the hideout. He picked up his little backpack and showed it to her. "What's this for?" Bells asked curiously.**

**Jacob gave her his biggest beam, showing all his teeth. "I'm comin' wiv you Bells." He announced proudly.**

**Bells looked at him in confusion, "Really?"**

**Jacob nodded, "I live wiv you."**

**Bells thought this plan through. It could work. Jacob's mum and dad had the twins. That was two. If Jacob lived with her that would also be two. Bells could count very well. She liked the number two, it was an even number. Everyone would be happy. For the first time in hours Bells smiled. Problem solved!**

**Jacob brought out his bucket and spade. "Let's look for treasure."**

**Bells agreed enthusiastically and they ambled off to start the hunt.**

**A/N-What will happen now? Please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Birthday's and Mud Pies**

**Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 8-Balloons**

**Jacob and Bells had managed to dig quite a deep hole in their quest for treasure. They were both filthy and covered yet again in mud. So far they had managed to collect a feather, two old coins and various stones. Jacob did not want the stones but Bells had insisted she liked the shape and colour. Jacob could not deny Bells anything. So in went the stones. **

**Jacob held up a box he had found. It was half hidden under a bush. It was small and square in shape. "Looky Bells. I find treasure box." Jacob waved his find in front of her face.**

**Bells took the small box from his hand. "Shall I open it?" she asked. Jacob nodded enthusiastically. He was sure this was going to be a great find. Bells turned over the box in her hand. She could read a few words but had never seen this one before. She started to pronounce the letters out loud. "C-O-N-D..."**

**Jacob grew impatient. He was not interested in the name on the box, he wanted to see what was inside. He grabbed it from Bells and opened it. Out spilled some type of rubbery thing. Jacob looked at it in disappointment. His great find had turned out to be nothing. He shoved it in Bells hand and went back to digging. **

**Bells examined it more closely. What could it be? She looked at the box again. It gave her no clue. She held it up to the weak light. It reminded her of something. She wrinkled her brow in frustration as she tried to place where she had seen this thing before. An image of Jacob's birthday party came in to her head. "BALLOONS!" She yelled. **

**Jacob dropped his spade in fright. Bells was waving the strange object at him shouting. It slowly sank in to his brain what she was trying to say. Balloons? The object was a balloon. Of course. Jacob beamed his big toothy smile. This was the best day ever. Not only was he going to live with his Bells but he had found a balloon. He watched as Bells pursed her lips and tried to blow up the balloon. She huffed and puffed as hard as she could but to no effect. **

**Bells threw it at Jacob and stamped her foot in annoyance. He then tried the same thing but he also had no luck. "Stupid banoom."he said. **

**As he was about to chuck it away Bells had a great idea. "Let's take it to Daddy. He has a lot of puff. He can blow it up. He blew them at your party."**

**Jacob again beamed at Bells. She was so clever. Much cleverer than Quil. She knew everything! They gathered up their treasures and headed indoors. The grownups were all sitting around the kitchen table wearing serious expressions. They all glanced over as Jacob and Bells ambled into the house.**

"**Hey kiddo what have you been doing?"Asked Bells' dad. After observing her more closely he noticed that she was covered in mud. Her dad's face went grim. "Bells why have you got yourself all filthy? You are flying home today..."**

**Her dad stopped when he saw her frown. Jacob moved closer to Bells and took her hand. His lower lip was poking out in a pout. This was a signal that he was going to throw a strop. Jacob's dad decided to head this off by asking what Jacob was holding. Jacob proudly held up the deflated balloon. "We find banoom. I try and Bells try but it won't get bigger."**

**All the grownups looked at the object being waved in front of them. Jacob's mum and dad turned slightly red. Bells' dad stared and opened his mouth. He leaned forward and snatched the item from Jacob's hand and he started to laugh. Jacob and Bells copied her dad's laughter. Jacob was pleased with himself. He knew he was funny. As he was going to live with Bells it would be good if he made her dad happy. **

**After a moment Jacob's mum and dad joined in the mirth. It went on for some time as Bells' dad teased Jacob's mum and dad for 'leaving their balloons behind for everyone to see.' They took it in good grace and the tensions from earlier started to dissipate. Bells' dad strode over to her and picked her up. "Well kiddo we have to make tracks."**

**All the grownups headed outside to wish Bells and her dad farewell. Bells' dad put her down as he fumbled with the keys to the police cruiser. Jacob ran back to the hideout to collect his rucksack with his essentials inside. He looked around quickly at his hideout for the last time. He could make another one at Bells' house. He closed the door behind him and ran back to Bells and took her hand.**

"**Jacob come here sweetie. Bells is going home now. Say goodbye." His mum said.**

**Jacob did not move. He held up his rucksack and replied, "I live wiv Bells. No goodbye."**

**The grownups looked at him in alarm as he proudly stood next to Bells holding tightly onto her hand.**

**A/N-Sob! They were so happy too.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Birthday's and Mud Pies**

**Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 9-Tears**

**Jacob and Bells looked around all the grownups. Why were they looking so sad? Jacob was holding so tightly onto Bells' hand that it was beginning to hurt. But deep down Bells knew that if she let go Jacob was going to disappear. Being slightly older she also had a feeling that their brilliant plan had solved nothing. Her little face turned even paler as her heart bumped painfully in dread. It was at this point that all the blood rushed to Bells' head and she fainted clean away.**

**A loud wailing noise woke up Bells from her faint. Her dad had carried her back into Jacob's house. She was lying on the sofa. She could hear Jacob crying hysterically in the background. Her dad's worried face swam into view. "Bells, how are you feeling?"**

**She did not answer him. She scanned the room for Jacob. As soon as he saw her move he fought his way from his mum's arms and was by her side. "Bells not dead?" he asked anxiously.**

**Bells smiled at him and shook her head no. "I'm not dead silly Jakey."**

**Jacob gulped back big sobs and crawled on to the sofa beside Bells. She gave him an awkward hug. The grownups gathered together and observed the two of them. Jacob's dad knelt down in front of them and patted Bells on the back. "I am glad you are feeling better hon. Why don't you two sit here and watch some TV. The old man and I have things to discuss."**

**Both kids nodded. The grownups retired to the kitchen. The sound of the kettle whistled in the background. Jacob had calmed down now that he knew Bells was fine. When he saw her fall his little world had fallen apart. He had screamed in fright and his mum had rushed to restrain him. He was more determined than ever to not let Bells out of his sight.**

**Bells felt Jacob watching her. She knew that her fainting fit had scared him badly. She also knew that she was going to have to leave Jake behind. Tears welled up at the thought. "Wass matter Bells?**

**Bells wiped her tears away. "I need to tell you somfing Jakey." She said.**

"**Are you goin' to fall down again?" he asked fearfully.**

**She shook her head, "Let's go back to the hideout. I will tell you there."**

**They slipped quietly away. Bells had a heavy heart as she trudged silently by Jacob's side towards the hideout. They entered and sat across from each other.**

**Bells looked all around, "I like it here Jakey. I had fun."**

**Jacob's face broke in to a big grin. "I do too," he declared.**

**Bells took a big gulp of air. This was going to be hard. "I hav' to go home to my mummy Jakey."**

**Jacob nodded at her. He knew this already. He had packed and everything. Why was Bells looking so sad? He reached instinctively for her hand.**

**Bells continued on with the rest,"Jakey. I hav' to go home to mummy by myself. You hav' to stay here." There she had said it. The truth she had been hiding from.**

**Jacob pulled his hand back. He glared at Bells. Why was she saying these things? Did she not want him to come? His bottom lip poked out and easy tears rolled down his cheeks. It seemed he was doing nothing but crying today. Bells reached out for him but he got up onto his feet and backed away from her.**

"**I hate you! " Jacob shouted in anger. **

**Bells felt her heart sink. "Jakey don't say that."**

**Jacob swivelled round and ran for the exit with Bells hot on his heels. But as was her natural clumsiness Bells tripped over a rock and fell in the dirt. She laid sprawled on the ground the loose earth soaking up her tears. **

**A/N-OMG that was so hard to write. I am not too sure whether I have done very well here. I am not really happy with this chapter. Please tell me what you all think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Birthday's and Mud Pies**

**Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 10-Good News**

**Two warm little hands took hold of Bells' arms and helped her up from the dirt. Bells turned her tear streaked face towards her helper. An equally red faced Jacob looked back at her. He immediately put his arms round her chest and mumbled "Sorry Bells."**

**Bells gave a big gulp to try to calm herself. She returned Jacob's hug fiercely."I did not mean that I didn't want you to come wiv me Jakey. I have to go home to my mummy. I live with her and you live with your mummy and daddy."**

**Jacob buried his head into her shoulder. Bells felt him nod in affirmation. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realised he now understood what she had been trying to say. She gently released him and looked down at herself. Her clothes were completely covered in mud. Her hair was hanging like strings around her head. Jacob was not much better. He had been wiping his eyes with his mud encrusted hands and was now covered in streaks all over his face. **

**Bells smiled at him and held out her hand. Jacob took it immediately. "Let's go back in." Bells said softly. They headed back to the house. **

**Bells dad was waiting for her outside. He gasped when he saw the state of her clothing. "Bells what happened?"**

"**Bells fall. I did it, "Jacob hung his head in shame. **

**Bells squeezed his hand. "No he didn't. I fell as I was trying to catch him."**

**Bells' dad sighed, he was used to her scrapes and bruises. She had inherited a clumsy gene which meant she fell over constantly. "Come on in you two we all want to speak to you about something."**

**Jacob and Bells glanced at each other. What did the grownups want to say now? They both followed Bells' dad into the little house to find out. Jacob stuck close to Bells side. He was determined that they would not be separated. He was upset with himself over what he had said to Bells earlier and he wanted to fix things. His little mind whirred with ideas on how to make Bells forgive him.**

**Jacob's mum and dad were sitting at the kitchen table. His mum shook her head over the state of her son. How did he always manage to get so dirty? She held out her arms to him and he ran over to her dragging Bells behind him. They were both engulfed in her arms and she squeezed them both tight. As she let them go the two dads's barked a laugh, now Jacob's mum was covered in dirt. Both the kids grinned at the grownups. **

**Bells then dropped Jacob's hand and skipped over to her dad and cuddled him. Jacob did the sane with his dad. "Now we all covered in mess."Jacob said proudly.**

**The grownups exchanged wry smiles. Jacob's dad patted his son on the head. "We have a surprise for you two."**

"**Really?"Bells asked.**

**Jacob's dad nodded. "Your dad has spoken to your mum and she has agreed that you can stay another week."**

**Bells and Jacob looked at each other in astonishment. "Bells stay?"Jacob questioned.**

"**For another week yes."Bells dad confirmed. **

**Jacob and Bells started to shout and jump about with joy. Bells took hold of Jacob's hands and whirled him about until they were both dizzy. The grownups felt quite emotional at seeing the happy display. **

"**Also, "Bells dad continued, "Bells' mum has also agreed that when I take Bells home, Jacob can come and visit for a week while I am down there. How do you both feel about that?"**

**Jacob and Bells eyes were shining with happiness. "Jacob can see where I live."**

"**I can liv wiv Bells."Jacob said at the same time. They both giggled.**

**Bells ran to her dad and gave him a big hug. She looked up at him."I love you daddy. "She exclaimed.**

**Jacob followed Bells over to her dad and shocked him by joining in the hug. "I luv you old man chief."**

**Jacob's mum and dad took in Bells' dad's astonished expression. Trust Jacob to mix up his words again. From now on Bells dad was going to be 'old man chief.' They both rolled up with laughter and just could not stop. Tears started to come down their cheeks. Bells and Jacob looked at them strangely. They did not understand grownups they both thought. **

**Bells dad sat at the table and shook his head in irritation. "Why don't you kids go and play while I have a word with these two jokers. "He said.**

**They did not need asking twice. As was becoming habit Jacob reached for Bells' hand and ran outside dragging her behind him. The sun had made a rare appearance as if it felt the cheerful mood the two youngsters were feeling. Jacob looked around his yard. He noticed the pile of mud left over from the day he and Bells made mud pies. He walked over to the spot and gave Bells one of his signature happy grins. "Wanna make mud pies?"He asked.**

**Bells beamed back at him. "Yes Jakey I do."**

**They spent the next hour getting even filthier then before, but they had never been so happy. **

**A/N-YAY! Bells and Jakey are happy again. Please review and tell me if you liked it. Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Birthday's and Mud Pies**

**Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 11-Sleepover Part 1**

**Bells was sitting at home waiting impatiently for her dad to finish getting ready for work. She swung her legs back and forth and her chair jiggled with the motion. In her hand she clutched a small bag that contained her favourite purple pyjamas and a change of clothes. Her dad had to work the night shift at the police station. As Bells was still here he had not been able to arrange for suitable cover at the last minute. So Jacob's mum suggested that Bells have a sleepover at their house. She could sleep in the twin's room. Bells' dad had readily agreed. **

"**Daddy hurry up, "Bells called to her dad. "Jakey is waiting for me and I don't wanna be late."**

**Her dad grunted his acknowledgement and tried to search for his car keys. "Bells have you seen the keys to the cruiser?"**

**He heard a tinkling sound and turned to see his grinning daughter waving them at him. Ever since she had been reassured that she was able to see Jacob for a little longer Bells had been glowing. It raised her dad's spirits that she felt so happy. He knelt down in front of her and took the keys from her little hand. "Ready then kiddo."**

**Bells nodded eagerly, "Ready daddy."**

**Her dad picked her up easily and carried her out to the car. She was so small and light that she did not look her age of five years. Jacob was exactly the same height and he had only turned three. Still the Black men were unusually tall. Bells' dad started the cruiser and his small daughter cheered as they pulled away from the driveway.**

**At the Black residence Jacob had his face pressed against the living room window. His breath kept misting up the glass and he would then wipe it away impatiently. He needed to be ready for when Bells arrived. He felt a tap on his back and he turned around in annoyance. His sister Rachel was standing there. She was pulling at one of her black braids. He looked around for her twin Rebecca, they were never far apart. But for once she was nowhere in sight.**

**Jacob ignored his sister and went back to staring out the window. "She'll get bored of you Jake."Rachel suddenly said.**

"**Bells won' she my bestest friend."Jacob spat back at her, "You stupid, go away."**

"**You are such a little dork sometimes. Girls don't play with boys. She will get bored and play with me 'n Beck. I am just trying to warn you. Why don't you go play with your other stupid dorky mates Quil and Embry?"Rachel said spitefully. **

**Jacob spun round quickly and shoved his sister to one side and ran off to find his mum. "Jacob's a baby, a baby!" Rachel yelled after him. Why did she have to have such an idiot for a little brother? Leah had Seth who just sat there and smiled. That was much better then Jacob who caused an almighty fuss over a girl he had only known for five minutes. He was always vying to be the centre of attention. Rachel was determined to make sure that tonight Bells would play with her and Beck only. They could form a girls club and keep Jacob out. That would show him! She ran off to inform her twin about her plan.**

**Jacob was sitting on his mum's lap spilling the beans on what Rachel had said."She say Bells get bored and won' play wiv me no more. She say girls don' play wiv boys." His lower lip went out in a familiar pout and he started to sniff back false tears. He was clever and knew that this would get Rach in trouble. She deserved it for saying mean things about Bells.**

**His mum cuddled him close. She rubbed his head in the way he liked and Jacob snuggled in her lap. "I will have a word with Rach I don't think she meant what she said. She is probably a bit jealous that Bells only plays with you. Can't you all play together nicely Jake? It would be nice for Bells to get to know Rach'n Beck a little better. She is sharing their room tonight. Try to share a bit more sweetie."**

**Jacob's mouth turned down. This was not what he expected his mum to say. It seems his powers of persuasion were not working properly. Stupid sisters, they ruined everything. Why couldn't he have a brother like Seth who just sat there and smiled? Leah was lucky. There was no way that Rach'n Beck were going to intrude on his games with Bells.**

**The sound of the police cruiser pulling up had Jacob off of his mum's lap and out of the front door as fast as his little legs would carry him. He waited impatiently for Bells to unstrap herself from her seat and open the car door. He needed to tell her about Rach and make sure that they both stayed away from his meddling sisters. He grabbed her hand as per usual and yanked her behind him as they headed off in the direction of the hideout. **

"**Hey don't I get a goodbye then Bells, "her dad called after her. **

"**Bye daddy, "she yelled back at him as they rounded the corner out of sight. Her dad sighed. He picked up Bells' little bag and took it inside the house.**

"**What's the hurry Jakey?"Bells asked him. Her arm hurt from all the tugging he was doing on it as he tried to rush her into the hideout.**

**It took a second for him to respond as he was out of breath. "Rach nasty to me. She say that girls don' play wiv boys. I say no and then tell mummy and she say I gotta share an' I have to share you wiv Rach n'Beck cos Rach a horrible sister."**

**The words all tumbled out of him without a pause for breath. Bells took a while to understand what he meant. "So are you saying I have to play wiv Rach'n Beck cos you have to share me?" She asked.**

**Jacob nodded."We gotta hide from evil sisters."**

**Bells tried not to smile at how earnest he looked. "Jakey I am a guest. I can't hide from your sisters. I like Rach'n Beck."**

**Jacob stared at her in shock. Did she really just say that she liked Rach n'Beck? No one liked them, well maybe Leah. They were both so self absorbed that they hardly ever noticed anyone outside of each other. They had certainly never taken time to include him in their games. All they did was pick on him and his friends. **

"**I don' wanna play wiv Rach'n Beck. They take you away." Jacob finally confessed his real fear.**

**Bells took Jacob's hand and squeezed it. "They won't take me away Jakey. I won't let them. But if we ignore them they will try to. Let's make a plan so that if they are being silly we can sneak off."**

**Jacob grinned at this suggestion. He liked making plans. Quil was the best at this but Quil was the best at everything, according to him anyway. Jacob wished he could ask for his help. But that was not possible. He was sure that Bells would come up with a good plan as she was clever. They put their heads together and whispered their ideas to each other. **

**A/N-The Sleepover Part 2 coming soon. Please review and tell me what you all think. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Birthday's and Mud Pies**

**Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 12-Sleepover Part 2**

**Jacob and Bells were sitting at the kitchen table in the Black's house colouring in a sign they had made for the hideout. Jacob's mum had written the words 'KEEP OUT' in big bubble writing and they were using the red crayons to fill in the letters. They had decided that they needed to make it clear to Jacob's sisters that they were not allowed in their hideout. Rachel had wandered over to see what they were doing and snorted with laughter at their attempts. Jacob had poked his tongue out at her and she had made a face at him. But Rachel soon got bored and sauntered off to find her twin. She would get Jacob back later.**

"**We can hang this up on the door Jakey,"Bells said. **

**Jacob nodded and traced the bold letters with his fingers. He was proud of his colouring in. He had only gone over the lines twice. As they were now finished with their project they both took the sign over to Jacob's dad and asked him to fix the sign up on the door of the hideout. They followed him outside and watched him do just that.**

"**Thank you Mr Black, "Bells said politely.**

**Jacob's dad smiled. "That's quite alright Bells, any time you want help ask me."**

**Jacob looked up at his dad and copied Bells' words. "Fanks daddy."**

**His dad laughed and bent down to ruffle Jacob's hair. "Have fun kids."**

**Bells and Jacob went inside the hideout. They were proud of the new sign and were sure that Jacob's sisters would not disturb them here. They took out a pack of cards that belonged to Jacob's mum and dad and proceeded to play snap. Jacob was not very good at the game, he kept yelling snap in the wrong places. Bells tried to explain that he needed to match the cards before shouting the word but Jacob ignored the rules and just bellowed out snap whenever he felt like it. **

**Bells was getting frustrated with him. "Jakey play properly."**

"**SNAP!" he shouted again at the wrong moment. **

**Bells began to think he was doing it on purpose. "Jakey I won't play wiv you if you don't do it right."**

**Jacob pouted and glared at Bells. "I am doin' it right."**

"**No you're not."**

"**Am."**

"**Not."**

"**AM!" Jacob was getting annoyed. Why was Bells being so silly? He was saying snap so why was she getting upset. He didn't understand girls. He missed Quil and Embry, they would not say he could not play cards. Quil knew how to play all games and he had taught Jacob how to play snap. **

**Bells stood up and threw the cards up in the air. They rained down all over the floor of the hideout. Jacob was being stupid. Why couldn't he play the game as Bells had told him? Boys were silly. She needed to find some girls who could play the game properly. She turned her back on Jacob and walked out of the hideout in a huff. **

**Jacob stamped his foot. He was not going to follow Bells. She was wrong. He would wait until she said sorry to him. He knew how to play the game. She did not know what she was doing. Jacob picked up all the cards and hid them at the back of the hideout with his other treasures. He went outside to look at the sign. He should never have let Bells in his secret place. In a fit of temper Jacob ripped the sign off the door and threw it in the mud. **

**Bells had reached the house and entered the living room to find Rach'n Beck sitting watching a television show. Rachel looked over at her. "Where's my baby brother? Had enough of him yet or do you want to join the girls club." **

**Bells nodded her head at Rachel. "Yes. I want to join the girls club. Jakey won't play cards right."**

**Rachel stared at her in surprise. Bells and Jacob had been attached at the hip since they had first met. It seems that they had a falling out at last. Rachel smiled at her gleefully. "Welcome to our club. Move over Beck and let Bells sit down."**

**Beck looked at her sister. She knew that Rachel liked to make trouble. She was still smarting over the rejection from Bells in the past and wanted to make Jacob feel bad. She loved her twin dearly but she also knew the way Rachel liked to stir things. Beck was determined not to let things escalate. Still there was little she could do at this point so she did as Rachel asked. **

**Jacob picked up the dirty sign. He had let his quick temper get the better of him as usual. He missed Bells already. Maybe Bells was right and he had played the game wrong. Jacob tried to get the mud off of the sign but to no avail. He felt close to tears. Maybe Bells would help him clean it? He went off in search of her. **

**Rach was talking Bells' ear off. Bells had not realised how bossy Rachel could be. Becks on the other hand was almost silent. She had said hello but that was all. Bells liked Becks. She felt comfortable around her. Rach intimidated her but Bells did not want to upset her. **

"**We will all have fun in our room tonight. No boys allowed."Rach said."Now that you have realised that Jake is such a baby we can have some real fun."**

**Jacob had just entered the house when he heard Rach's announcement. His face went red and easy tears welled up in his eyes. He realised Bells did not want to be his friend anymore. He ran off to his room and slammed the door. **

**Bells watched him in alarm and immediately followed him to his room. She banged on his door. "Jakey let me in?"**

**No answer.**

"**JAKEY!" she shouted.**

**Beck glared at her twin. "Why did you have to say that Rach? There is no need to call Jacob names. I know that you are jealous. Now look what you have done."**

**Rach stared at her twin in shock. It was very rare for Beck to criticize anything she did. She hung her head in shame. She knew that she had gone too far. She cared about her little brother really. It was that he could be such a dork sometimes. He had gone gaga over Bells and she wanted to teach him a lesson. She knew she was going to have to swallow her pride and apologise to them both. Rach grimaced in disgust at the thought but she would rather have her twin's approval than her disappointment. **

**Bells was still knocking on Jacob's door but to no avail. He was still upset. She was surprised when she saw Rach approach her. "Let me." Rach said softly. **

**Rach shoved on the door hard and they both heard a thump as something or somebody hit the floor. Rach bowled her way in and found Jacob sprawled on the floor. He must have been leaning against it in case they tried to enter. So much for that plan. Rach was bigger and stronger than him. She was seven after all. She took a deep breath and geared herself for an apology. **

"**I am sorry." She said in a rush.**

**Jacob and Bells looked at her in astonishment. Rach never apologised for anything. It took a moment for it to sink in. "Thanks." Bells finally said. **

**Rach nodded and left the room. She still thought they were both like babies but at least now Beck would forgive her. She was right as she watched Beck smile at her in approval. Rach glowed.**

**Bells meanwhile knelt down in front of Jacob. "I am sorry Jakey."**

**Jacob reached out for her hand. Bells took it and Jacob smiled at her. He knew that Bells would not abandon him for long. **

"**Let's go and watch TV with Rach'n Beck." Bells stated. **

**Jacob's mum came in from the back yard where she had been gathering herbs to add to the dinner she was making. She saw the four children spread out on the living room floor watching some television show. She smiled to herself pleased to see all the children mixing together. With this thought she went to prepare dinner. **

**A/N-I am not too sure about this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think even if you don't like it. I really need some feedback. Thanks. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Birthday's and Mud Pies**

**Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 13-Camping **

**Jacob had been dressed in his favourite Star Wars pyjamas. They were slightly on the small side but he would not give them up no matter how much his mum tried to persuade him. Bells had on her Disney Cinderella nightshirt with matching pink slippers. Bells hated Cinderella and pink but her dad had bought them for her last birthday and she was too polite to tell him otherwise. The TV had been turned off and they were now sitting in the living room waiting for Rach and Beck to come back from their shared bedroom. **

**After Jacob had learned that Bells was sleeping in his sister's room he had kicked up a fuss. What was the point of a sleepover if Bells was in another room? After the usual round of tantrums and puppy dog eyes from Jacob his parents had agreed that they would all camp in the main living area and make a special night of it with all of them in the same room. **

**His dad had unearthed the Black's camping supplies, including sleeping bags and nightlights. The kids were going to sleep on the floor in the sleeping bags and Jacob's mum and dad were going to rest on the sofa and chair. Jacob and Bells could not stop bouncing about with excitement. This was all new for Bells. As an only child she had never experienced such exciting things as camping and being surrounded by sisters and a mum and dad who lived together. **

**Jacob was grinning at Bells' joy. He liked it when she was happy. He had fixed it so that they were all going to be together. He had given Bells his stuffed bunny. This was a big deal for him as he never slept without it. He wanted Bells to have a good night's sleep like he always did with the comfort of his favourite toy beside him. **

**Bells had been touched by his gesture and had given him a hug in thanks. Secretly though she thought she was a little old for stuffed toys and it had been well used. But as ever she did not want to hurt Jacob's feelings so she kept a tight hold of it. **

"**Where Rach'n Beck?" Jacob started to whine. His stupid sisters always took so long to do anything. **

"**Sssh Jakey. They will be here soon." Bells tried to appear patient. **

**Jacob's mum came in from the kitchen holding a tray full of food. Jacob immediately jumped up from his seat and began to rummage through the snacks. He made a huge pile beside him picking out his and Bells' favourites. His mum tried to suppress a smile. Her son was well known for his rather large appetite. They put it down to the fact that he was rather tall for his age and was growing fast. **

"**Hey sweetie, save some for the rest of us."His mum gently chastised him. **

**Jacob grudgingly put a few items back on the tray and tried to pick up all the others but was finding it difficult. "Bells help me wiv food. "He demanded. **

**Rach came out of her room carrying her duvet cover and some books. She thought what they were all doing was stupid but as usual her dork of a brother got his own way. She watched as he and Bells tried to pick up all the stray snacks. "You are such a greedy pig Jake. Oink oink." She teased. **

**Beck followed Rach out of the room and heard her remark. She glared at her sister. "Don't talk to Jake that way Rach. We have a guest. Hey Bella!"She said.**

**Bella glanced up and waved at Beck. She really liked her, it was Rach who she felt intimidated by. Rach always seemed so angry all the time and picked on Jacob constantly. She only ever apologised if she was caught out by the grownups or Beck. She glanced over at Rach who had hung her head in embarrassment. Bells thought it best if she and Jake slept on the other side of the room to the twins.**

**Jacob and Bells finished gathering up the rest of the food and Jacob followed Bells to the far corner of the room. They then proceeded to pull their sleeping bags over to the same spot and settled down. Jacob placed his stuffed bunny in front of the snacks. "He stand guard. He see if Rach take food."He whispered to Bells.**

**Bells put her hand over her mouth and tried not to laugh. Sometimes Jake could be so adorable. She reached out and patted the bunny on the head. "Guard the snacks wiv your life bunny."She giggled to herself. **

**Jacob not really getting her private joke just laughed along with her. He was enjoying himself. As Bells' back was turned he secretly pilfered a chocolate and stuffed it in his mouth. He chewed quickly and swallowed before she turned back round. He was pleased with himself that Bells had not noticed. Jacob did not realise that he had smeared the chocolate round his mouth in his haste to eat it. Bells looked at him and started giggling all over again. She didn't have the heart to tell him that he had been caught out. **

**Jacob's dad turned off all the main lights and they were left in the glow of the night lights. It created a warm cosy atmosphere. "Why don't we play eye spy?" he suggested. **

"**I'll go first,"Rach offered. "Eye spy with my little eye something beginning with D."**

"**Door!"**

"**No."**

**Everyone in the room exchanged looks with each other. There was really nothing else beginning with a D in the room. **

"**I give up Rach. Just tell is what it is."Beck asked. **

**Rach pointed at Jacob and laughed,"DORK."**

**The room went silent. Jacob's lips started to quiver and easy tears welled up in his eyes. Bells reached for his hand and squeezed. **

"**Rachel Marie Black apologise to your brother at once or you will go straight to your room."Jacob's mum demanded. **

**Rach pouted and looked to her twin for support but Beck just shook her head at her. "Sorry."She muttered. **

"**I did not hear that young lady. Say it so we can all understand."Jacob's mum said in annoyance. **

"**Sorry Jacob, "she finally spat out.**

"**That's better. Now sit down and we will play this game properly."**

**As Rach sat down and her mum had her back turned Jacob poked his tongue out at his sister. She glowered at him and copied his gesture. Beck rolled her eyes at their childish antics but kept silent. She looked over at Bells and rolled her eyes. Bells smiled in solidarity. After this short interruption the game continued without any more incidents. **

**Bells was really enjoying herself. Jacob's mum and dad had told funny stories and they had all stuffed themselves with the tasty food. Bells had watched Jacob in astonishment as he put away a good deal of the pile he had taken earlier. Rach had behaved herself and Bells was sure she had seen her smile once or twice. All in all it had been one of the best nights of Bells' young life. **

**Jacob's mum and dad looked over at the youngsters. They had all given in to their tiredness and fallen asleep. Rach'n Beck were sleeping side by side looking like two peas in a pod as always. Jacob was lying on his front dribbling out of the corner of his mouth onto to his stuffed bunny which he had reclaimed from Bells. Bells was the only one still awake. She had enjoyed herself so much that she did not want to sleep because it would mean that the fun was over. **

**Jacob's mum made her way over to where Bells was lying near Jacob. "Hey sweetie can't you sleep?" She asked.**

**Bells smiled up at her. "I just wanna stay up for a bit."**

"**Why's that?"**

"**Cos I hadda good time and I don' want it to be over."Bells replied earnestly.**

**Jacob's mum felt very emotional at hearing these words. She bent over Bells and reached out to stroke her hair. "There is always tomorrow sweetie. We will have more fun then. You will need to rest so you will have lots of energy."**

**Bells nodded and turned on her side closing her eyes. "G'night Mrs Black."**

"**Goodnight Bella and please call me Sarah."She replied.**

**Bells nodded again and let sleep take her over. A few hours later before she turned in for the night Jacob's mum went to check on them all again. She found Jacob and Bells laid out on their backs holding hands with the stuffed bunny lying between them.**

**A/N-AWWWW! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Birthday's and Mud Pies**

**Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 14-Quil Causes Trouble**

**Bells' dad turned up to collect her after the end of his long night shift. He had slept for a few hours before arriving at the Blacks residence. He could hear commotion coming from behind the little red house. A loud squeal indicated that his daughter was in the backyard. He decided to head in that direction. **

**Suddenly Bells came running around the corner still squealing, with a young boy chasing her. The boy was holding a big spider and laughing as he ran after Bells. "Scardey cat scardey cat. Donna wat your lookin' at."**

**Bells' dad caught her as she ran blindly into him. As soon as she recognised her father she clung to his legs and closed her eyes tight. Bells was really scared of all creepy crawlies. The boy stopped short when he saw the grownup. His little face changed to one of innocence as he hid the spider behind his back. **

"**Daddy, Quil being nasty to me."Bells whined. **

**Bells' dad gave the young boy his most intimidating police chief glare, "Well young man what do you have to say for yourself?"**

**Quil looked down at his feet and scuffed his shoe along the dirt. "Nuffin." He muttered. **

"**Excuse me I couldn't quite hear that." Bells' dad said. Bells smirked to herself at the expression on Quil's face. He had been teasing her all morning. She was enjoying seeing his discomfort. **

"**Nuffin. I done nuffin."Quil replied louder this time. **

**Bell's dad hid his smile, "Well show me your hands?"**

**Quil slowly brought his hands out from behind his back. The spider was still clutched in his left fist. **

**Bells' dad took the spider and waved it in the young suspect's face. "I think you owe Bells an apology, don't you."**

"**Sorry Bells,"Quil said reluctantly. He thought girls were stupid. It was only a small spider. **

**Bells came up to Quil and held out her hand. Quil took it in surprise and they shook. "Thanks for saying sorry." **

**Bells then placed a sloppy kiss on Quils cheek and his face broke into a big grin, making Bells' dad burst out laughing. **

"**I take it this has been sorted then." Bells' dad asked. **

**Bells nodded, followed by Quil, who was wiping his cheek to get the wet feeling off of it. Wait until he told everyone he had his first kiss. Jacob and Embry would be so jealous, especially Jacob. Bells liked him better then Jacob now because she had kissed him. She only held Jacob's hand. Quil was feeling very pleased with himself.**

**Bells' dad went into the house after reminding Bells that they would be leaving for home in an hour. Bells sighed, she had been having such a fun time with Jacob and his family. The indoor camping episode had been amazing. Bells wished she could stay longer but knew that she had to leave at some point. She headed off to find Jacob and tell him the news. Quil followed behind, not realising Bells had completely forgotten about him as she was so focused on locating Jacob. **

**Jacob and Embry were digging a big hole in the mud. Bells had gone off to look for another spade so she could help them as she had got bored just watching. Jacob kept looking out for her return. Where was she? Embry had a big pile of dirt beside him and he was getting tired. Quil was supposed to be helping too but he had also disappeared. **

"**I wanna find Bells."Jacob said.**

**Embry agreed and they went off in search of the other two. They soon saw Bells in the distance followed closely by Quil. He was chatting away to her but she seemed to be ignoring him because when she caught sight of Jacob, she waved and ran off to meet him. Bells tripped several times on the way but managed to stay upright as she finally reached Jacob and Embry. Jacob took Bells' hand in his own straight away. **

**Quil arrived, out of breath. He was annoyed with Bells for running off and ignoring him. He saw Jacob take her hand and pull her back towards the hole they had been making. One minute Bells was giving him a kiss on the cheek and now she was holding Jacob's hand. A jolt of spite shot through Quil. He resented the fact that Jacob and Bells were taking no notice of him, after all he was the most popular.**

**Quil's mouth turned down and he marched over to Jacob and pushed him over. As Bells was attached to Jacob's hand she went with him. The two of them lay sprawled in the dirt too shocked to move. Embry stared at Quil in astonishment. Why had he done that? **

**Quil laughed at his handiwork. Jacob looked silly now all covered in mud. He hadn't meant for Bells to fall over too, but she was clumsy anyway, so that was not his fault. He crossed his arms in defiance and laughed at the two of them. "Ha gotcha!"**

**Jacob finally stood up and helped Bells stand. The fall had caused her knee to bleed. Quil saw the blood and felt a sliver of shame. He had not meant for that to happen. All he wanted was to grab back the spotlight by making Jacob look stupid. Now it had backfired. He saw tears rolling down Bells' face as she examined her bloody knee. **

**Jacob felt furious. His lower lip poked out and he glared at Quil. Bells was crying and Jacob did not like seeing her upset. He exchanged looks with Embry and as one they launched themselves at Quil. The three boys started a wrestling match in the mud. Bells feeling a bit nauseous at the sight of blood limped off to the house to get help. **

**The grownups were astonished as they saw a distressed Bells enter the house. Her dad came over immediately when he saw the blood on her leg. "Daddy the boys are fighting."She informed him.**

**Jacob's mum bent down to look at Bells' knee. "I will take care of this. Why don't you and Billy sort out the boys." She said to the two dads.**

**With grim faces the two dads's left the room in search of the boys. They could hear the ruckus coming from the backyard. As they turned the corner they saw a very sorry sight. Embry was off to one side holding his left hand with his right. Jacob and Quil were still rolling around in the mud flailing as they each tried to land a punch.**

**Jacob's dad rolled his eyes at his friend. This reminded him of his own youth when he would get into fights. He strolled over to Jacob and lifted him up by his shirt collar. Bells' dad did the same with Quil. The two boys glared mutinously at each other. **

"**What is going on here?" Bells' dad demanded.**

"**He hurt Bells."Jacob blurted out.**

"**I didn'"Quil shouted back.**

**Embry sighed "Quil pushed Jake and Bells."**

**The two dads put the boys back down on the ground. "We will sort this out, inside now all of you."**

**The three boys trudged wearily back in to the house. Jacob went straight over to Bells, who was lying on the sofa. She had a plaster on her knee. She felt a lot better now, the cut had looked worse than what it was. Jacob sat beside her and leaned into her side. Bells rested her head next to his and waited for the grownups to speak. **

**A/N-What will happen now? TBC-Please let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Birthday's and Mud Pies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 15-Bells' House

Jacob's dad had called Quil's dad to come and collect him. Mr Ateara had not been best pleased at being disturbed during his only day off from work. Quil was constantly getting into scrapes these days and was becoming a handful. He arrived quickly to find a much subdued Qul looking mournful. He knelt down in front of his son and asked him what had happened.

Quil shuffled about nervously, trying to think of a way to shift the blame. But in the end he told the truth."Jake and Bells don' talk to me. I pushed Jake and Bells fell too."

Quil's dad sighed heavily. "What have I told you son? You cannot be centre of attention all the time. Did you apologise to them both?"

Quil hung his head, "No," he muttered.

Quil's dad straightened up and took his son by the hand and led him back into the Black's house. He greeted all the gathered grownups and pushed Quil gently in front of the other children. "I think you have something to tell these three, don't you Quil."

"Sorry Jake, sorry Bells, sorry Embry." Quil said quietly, not looking his friends in the eye.

Quil's dad patted him on the back in sympathy as they awaited the children's reactions. Bells and Jake glanced at each other and as one jumped down from the sofa and tackled Quil. All three fell in a heap on the floor as Jake and Bells tickled Quil mercilessly. Embry grinned at them all. He wanted to join in but his hand still hurt, so he just watched instead.

The grownups all raised their eyebrows at the children's antics. How quickly kids made up after their little tiffs?

"Would you like a cup of tea?"Jake's mum asked Quil's dad.

"I would love one Sarah, thank you." Quil's dad followed the other grownups into the kitchen.

Much later after Quil had been taken home along with Embry, Bells and her dad were also getting ready to go back home. Jacob had been looking sad at the prospect of Bells leaving him, even if only for one night, so after enduring one of his little tantrums, Bells' dad had agreed that he could come and visit with them for a couple of hours.

"Are you sure old man, you look tired." Jacob's dad enquired.

"I'll be all right. I have a special little job for these two. I will drop Jake back at home after five." Bell's dad winked at Jacob's dad.

Jacob's dad laughed and hunkered down in front of his son. "Now I want you to be on your best behaviour Jacob Black, do you hear me. No giving the Chief any trouble."

Jacob looked solemnly at his dad, "I gonna be good for old man chief." He declared which caused his dad to burst out laughing and Bells' dad to huff in annoyance.

Bells and Jacob stared at each other mystified. Grownups were strange. What had been so funny? Jake grabbed Bells' hand and they followed her dad out to the police cruiser. He picked up both children carefully and put them in the back seat of the car and made sure they were both strapped in properly. Jacob's mum and dad waved him off as Bells' dad drove away.

Jacob was excited to be at Bells' house. As soon as they both exited the car he babbled away at her asking dozens of questions about her room. Bells grinned at his obvious happiness. She took his hand this time and pulled him after her up the stairs to show him where she slept. Bells' dad collected his daughter's rucksack and followed them in, chuckling to himself. He had a job for them to do and he needed to get the equipment ready.

Jacob was impressed by the size of Bells' room. It was much bigger than his was. Her bed did not take up all the space like at his house. He walked around gazing and touching the different items she kept there. She had dozens of cuddly toys arranged across a purple bedspread. The walls of the room were a faded cream colour, but Bells had posters of Disney characters and my little pony arrayed on the walls.

Bells had crawled on the bed and had been watching Jake's wide eyed investigation of her room. He looked so serious. "Hey Jakey. Do you wanna jump on my bed?" She asked.

Jacob beamed his sunny smile at her and they spent the next ten minutes using her bed as a trampoline. Her cuddly toys fell off of the bed as they both jumped up and down giggling. Jacob decided he liked Bells' house. No annoying sisters to interrupt the fun.

"Hey you two keep the noise down. It sounds like you are going to come through the floor."Bells' dad's voice drifted through the floorboards.

Bells gave a big sigh and indicated to Jacob that they better stop jumping. He reluctantly followed her out of her room and back down the stairs. They found Bells' dad in the kitchen holding a garden hose and bucket. On the table were several cleaning cloths. He frightened the life out of them by giving them a wide smile. Bells was not used to seeing him smirk like that. It made his moustache bristle.

"I have a job for you two, "Bells' dad grinned down at them, "How do fancy helping to clean the cruiser?"

Jacob was instantly excited. He started to jump and down. He often helped his own dad clean the family truck and he loved getting all wet and messy. Bells was less enthusiastic. She had wanted to watch a DVD of her favourite programme but now her plans were ruined. She crossed her arms and glared at her dad.

"I don' wanna do that. I wanna watch TV." Bells said mutinously.

Jacob turned his puppy dog eyes onto Bells. "Pleaaaaase Bells. I wanna clean car wiv old man chief."

Bells' dad grunted in irritation at the use of his new nickname. How many times would it take before Jacob stopped calling him that? Jacob's dad was getting severe mileage out of the use of his new name.

"Come on Bells, Jacob is right. It will be fun." Bells' dad joined in the pleas.

Bells could not resist Jacob's lost boy look. "Okay, "She agreed reluctantly.

Jacob let out a loud whoop, making her jump. They picked up the cloths and followed Bells' dad out in to the yard to start on their new venture, cleaning the cruiser!

A/N-Up next, the great car wash! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

**Birthday's and Mud Pies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 16-Carwashing Capers

Jacob and Bells stood in a line as they listened to her dad outline what he wanted them to do. He handed them each a cleaning cloth and showed them where the bucket of soapy water was. He instructed them to start washing the bottom half of the cruiser. He left to attach the garden hose to the outside water tap.

Bells headed over to the bucket and dipped her cloth in the water. She swirled it around slightly and then pulled it out. Water dripped on her shoes as she had not squeezed the cloth. She frowned in annoyance. Jacob meanwhile had dropped his cloth onto the dirty ground. He picked it up and completely forgetting that he was supposed to use the water in the bucket, proceeded to swipe the dirty cloth over the door panel.

Bells was still upset over the water that had fallen onto her shoes. She used the soaking wet cloth to try and wipe the excess water off but she only managed to make her shoes even wetter. Easy tears welled up in her eyes. Stupid car washing! Bells stamped her foot causing the sole of her shoe to squelch. She picked her foot up off the ground to peer more closely at it, but as she was not very good at balancing on one leg, she fell backward straight in to the bucket of water.

"Daddy," She bellowed loudly.

Her dad came running from around the corner, hosepipe clutched in his hand. He had managed to attach the hosepipe to the tap and had just turned it on when he heard Bells yell out for him. Water sprayed all over an already wet Bells as he rushed toward her anxiously.

Jacob had also heard Bells call out. He was still holding the dirty cloth in his hand. His little legs pumped wildly as he ran over to see what the commotion was about. The ground was now covered in water and very slippery, Jacob tripped in his haste and the dirty cloth flew from his hand and onto to Bells' head as he fell face first into the mud.

Two loud wails pierced the air. Bells' dad did not know who to deal with first. He stared at the two of them looking completely bewildered. How had such a simple task turned out so badly? He finally came to his senses and turned off the hose. Bells had picked herself up from the ground and examined her clothes, she was filthy. Jacob too stood up and made his way over to Bells to make sure she was alright. The whole front half of his body was covered in mud.

Bells dad groaned as he saw the state of the two children. Jacob's dad was never going to let him live this episode down. He picked up his distressed daughter in his arms and beckoned for Jacob to follow him back into the house. As he passed the police cruiser he noticed the results of Jacob's handiwork, long muddy streaks covered one of the door panels. The car was now filthier than ever. Bell's dad gave a loud sigh.

Twenty minutes later Bells and Jacob were sitting at the kitchen table with cups of hot soup in front of them. Bell's dad had calmed them both down and had washed and changed their clothes. Bells had her own clothes to wear but Jacob had to borrow an old vest of her dad's and a pair of his old shorts tied around the waist with string to hold them up. Bells had taken quite a while to stop her laughter when she first caught sight of Jacob's new outfit. He had stood there with a big beam on his face, always glad to see his Bells' happy.

Bells dad stood to one side leaning against the kitchen cabinets smiling down at the pair. Even though the car wash had been one big disaster he was ecstatic to see his daughter so happy. Since she had been hanging around with Jake and the other children from La Push she had really come out of her shell, she had colour in her cheeks and an almost contented smile on her face. This holiday had been the best one they had ever spent together.

Jacob slurped the last of the soup from the cup and gave a loud belch. He held up the cup to Bells' dad. "Fanks old man chief." He said politely, remembering his dad's warning that he had to be polite.

Bell's dad took the cup, he really needed to get this nickname that Jacob called him nipped in the bud or it would follow him around for years. He knelt down in front of the boy and looked him in the eye. "Jake my name is not old man chief."

Jacob frowned. What did old man chief mean? "Huh."

Bells glanced over at her dad with interest. What was he doing?

"Jake my name is just Charlie. Now say that back to me." Bells' dad urged him.

Jacob tried to wrap his lips around the words. "Jus' Shirley."

Bells 'dad groaned. Was Jacob doing this on purpose? He tried again. "No Jake it's just CHARLIE."

Jacob was getting annoyed. Hadn't he just said that? "Jus Shirley." He repeated again.

Bells' smiled widely at Jake. He really was so adorable and funny. She continued to watch the interaction between Jake and her dad.

Bells' dad shook his head. If Jacob's dad got hold of his son's new name for him he would never live it down. He and their other friend Harry, who was Leah and Seth's dad, would get years of pleasure out of teasing him about this. It seemed 'old man chief' would have to do. It was the lesser of the two evils.

"It's okay Jake. Just call me old man chief. That will do." Bells' dad said eventually.

Jacob stared at Bells' dad in confusion for a moment. "Okay old man chief."

Bells' dad patted him on the head as he stood up again. "Drink up Bells we need to get young Jake here back home for tea."

Bells nodded and gulped the rest of her soup down quickly.

The sound of the police cruiser parking outside their house brought Jacob's mum and dad to the front door. They stared as they watched their son, dressed in an old vest and a pair of too large shorts wrapped around with string, was escorted over to them. Bells was walking proudly by his side, holding onto his hand.

"What happened to your other clothes?" Jacob's mum asked him curiously.

Jacob beamed up his mum. "I wash car wiv old man chief. I fall and bells fall and we all drink soup." He babbled.

Jacob's mum and dad exchanged a small smile. They then looked at Bells' dad who seemed to be turning red with embarrassment.

"The car looks even dirtier than before you left old man. What happened?" Jacob's dad asked trying to hold back his laughter.

"We all had a bit of an accident that's all." Bell's dad huffed indignantly.

"Old man chief say I can call 'im jus' Shirley." Jacob suddenly said trying to get the attention back onto himself.

Jacob's dad's mouth fell open in astonishment. Bell's dad's face turned redder with embarrassment. He was so busted.

Laughter echoed loudly as all the adults couldn't hold it in any longer. After wiping tears from her eyes, Jacob's mum invited Bells and her dad to stay for dinner, which they gladly accepted. It surely had been a fun filled day!

A/N-I just love Jake and his way with words. Do you? Please review and tell me what you think, thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

**Birthday's and Mud Pies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N-This chapter was inspired from a comment n8tivegurl made in her last review I thought it was such a great idea I had to write something. So this is dedicated to you, cheers mate!

Chapter 17-'Jus Shirley' and Friends

The dinner Jacob's mum had prepared was huge. They had invited Leah and Seth's parents to join them too, along with both kids. So it was quite a large gathering at the Black's house. The children were having a great time listening to Jacob's tales about his new found car washing skills. Outside he had picked up a dirty old cloth that had been abandoned in his hideout and proceeded to show the other kids how he had cleaned Old Man Chief's car. More muddy streaks were added to the one's from earlier in the day. Bells was so proud of Jake that she too wanted show that she could wash cars.

Jacob handed her the cloth and she proceeded to wash the other side of her dad's car. The police cruiser was looking dirtier by the second. Leah stood on the sidelines tapping her foot impatiently. Jacob and Bells were such babies. Seth was toddling after Jacob like a little puppy. He tried to grab the cloth from Bells so he could join in but she wouldn't let him take it.

Seth's mouth turned down and he started to whimper. Bells, feeling guilty, let him have the cloth and he gave her a big smile. He put the cloth in his mouth and started to suck on the end of it. Bells looked at him in disgust. Babies were gross. She ran after Jacob and pointed out what Seth was doing. Jacob frowned and yanked the cloth out of Seth's mouth causing him to start crying.

Leah marched up to Jacob and poked him in the chest. "What are you doing to my baby bruvver?"

"Seffs dirty." Jacob said turning away. He grabbed Bells by the hand and they ran back into the house, leaving Leah to soothe Seth's tears.

The three dad's were just finishing up Jacob's mum's famous apple pie. Seth's dad belched loudly in satisfaction, causing his wife to frown at him. He grinned widely at her and she rolled her eyes at him. Two more loud burps followed as Jacob's dad and Bells' dad followed suit. The two women walked away from the men in disgust. No wonder none of the children had learnt any manners with those three setting such a bad example.

A wicked grin crossed Seth's dad's face. He had been told by Jacob's dad about the new nickname that Jacob had bestowed on Bells' dad. He rubbed his hands together in glee. He was going to have some fun with his old friend tonight.

"Do you fancy a beer Billy?" Seth's dad asked.

Billy nodded, "Yep I sure do."

"What about you Jus Shirley? Do you fancy a beer?" Seth's dad smiled wickedly.

Bells' dad moustache bristled as he glared at the two men. "If you are talking to me CHARLIE, then yes I would like a beer."

Jacob's dad called out to his wife in the kitchen. "Hey honey, old man chief would like a beer. Get one for Harry and me while you're there!"

Bells' dad huffed in annoyance at his friend's constant teasing. "I hope that you have both had your fill of this little joke. Now let's move on."

Seth's dad slapped him on the back. "Sure sure old man chief!"

Jacob's dad tried to contain his laughter. "Or is it Jus Shirley you go by these days."

Bells' dad's face turned red with embarrassment. "Stop being so silly Billy."

Jacob and Seth's dad's couldn't take it any more they burst out laughing at the 'Silly Billy' comment and they just rolled up holding their sides as they ached with laughter. Bells' dad's mouth twitched with amusement. He supposed he could see the funny side.

Jacob's mum approached the table holding a tray with the beers poured into tall glasses. She stared at the three men who had tears rolling down their faces. What could be so hilarious? She tried to ask them but all she got were breathless replies of 'old man' or 'Shirley' and 'silly Billy.' She glanced across at Seth's mum who was equally as puzzled. Men were a mystery!

Jacob and Bells were sitting side by side on the sofa. Seth's mum had given them both ice lollies for dessert and they were sucking on them furiously. Jacob's mouth had turned red and Bells' was bright green from the colour which had been leached from the lollies. Seth and Leah had refused lollies and were eating their way through big bowls of ice cream. Seth's mouth was covered in chocolate sauce. He smacked his lips together as he savoured the sweet flavour.

The three dad's were now on their sixth can of beer and it was starting to show. They were now waxing lyrical about the good old days and were reminiscing about their shared childhood memories. The two women, who were clearing up in the kitchen, raised their eyebrows at each other over their men's antics. The nights they all spent together always ended this way. The men would drink too much, tease each other and then fall back into childhood memories. The children would play and eat too much and fall fast asleep on the sofa and the two mum's would smile at the happy homes they had helped create.

The evening wore on and just as predicted the three men had fallen asleep, beer cans left in a heap on the table. The sound of their snoring echoed through the Black's house. The children had retreated to the living room, sprawled out asleep on whatever comfortable surface they could find. The two mum's were talking quietly amongst themselves.

Jacob's mum happened to glance around the room. She saw her two daughters's lying side by side in identical positions fast asleep. They had not mixed with the others this evening as they had deemed themselves too old to play childish games and had spent the best part of the night in their room. Seth was cradled in his sister Leah's arms, thumb stuck firmly in his mouth. Jacob and Bells were sprawled on the floor, wrapped up in an old blanket of Jacob's, his stuffed bunny lying between them.

A lump came into Jacob's mum's throat at the sight of the two of them. They looked so peaceful. A sliver of fear entered her heart at the thought of what was going to happen when Bells went home and Jacob could not see her ever day. She sighed heavily and dismissed the idea from her mind. Tomorrow would take care of itself.

A/N-Well what did you think? Please let me know, thanks.


	18. Chapter 18

**Birthday's and Mud Pies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 18-Broken

Jacob crawled out from under the blanket. He was dying to go for a wee. He crept quietly along the floor toward the bathroom not wanting to wake anyone. Loud snoring echoed around the living room as the three dads sat sprawled across the kitchen chairs. Jacob was now hopping from one foot to another as the urge to let go ran through him. He started to run as he knew that he was not going to make it if he didn't hurry.

In his haste Jacob did not see that the edge of the rug in the hallway leading to the bathroom was raised slightly. His foot connected with the rug and he went sprawling hard onto the floor. Tears welled up in his eyes as a jarring pain ran though his left arm.

"Bells." Jacob called out for the one person who could offer him comfort.

Bells lifted her head where it was resting on a sofa cushion. The imprint of the material showed clearly on her right cheek. She must have been dribbling in her sleep as her cheek also felt wet. She wiped it away absently. She was sure that Jakey had been calling for her, she didn't think she was dreaming.

"Bells," That was definitely him.

Bells searched around for him. She lifted the blanket, he wasn't under there. She got up and followed the sound of his voice. He sounded really distressed now and she was worried. Bells could hear movement behind her as the loud yelling from Jake caused the others to stir.

"Where are you Jakey?" Bells called out to him.

"I'm ere."

"Where is ere?" Bells yelled back to him.

"I was gonna go wee wee." He said in response to her question.

Bells made her way to the bathroom and found Jake on the floor. He had not moved as his arm was now hurting quite badly. Bells leaned down and tried to help Jake up from the floor by holding his arm. He cried out in pain. The ruckus had alerted the two mum's that there was a problem. The whole room was flooded with light as they switched them on.

"Help Jakey's hurt."Bells called out to them. Her own eyes were filling with tears at the thought that he was in pain.

Jacob's mum was there in an instant. She assessed the situation. Bells was crouched down by her son and he was looking up at her with tears in his eyes. She noticed that his arm was bent at an odd angle. She knelt down by his side and smoothed his hair away from his sweaty face.

"Sweetheart I need you to be brave. I think you may have broken your arm."

"Bells, "Jacob said again

Bells copied Jacob's mum and rubbed his hair away from his face. Jacob was comforted by her gesture and his rapid breathing calmed down. Jacob's mum looked gratefully at Bells.

"Thank you Bells. It's really nice of you to be here for Jake." She said gently.

Bells beamed with pride at the praise. She really liked Jacob's mum and to hear her say nice things lifted Bells' spirits, especially as Jakey was hurt.

By this time everyone else had woken up. The three dad's were holding their heads as if they were in pain. Leah tried to calm Seth as he had started to cry after being woken up unexpectedly. Seth's mum also bent down and examined Jacob's arm. She was a trained nurse and she could tell straight away that he had broken it.

"Sarah we need to get him to the hospital. I think he has fractured his arm. I haven't got the right equipment here to set the bone." Seth's mum informed her.

Jacob's mum sighed. "Okay Sue do you think you could drive us there?"

Seth's mum nodded. "Harry you and the other men will have to look after the children. I am going to drive Sarah and Jacob to the hospital."

Her husband nodded his head and groaned as the results of the evenings drinking rattled around his head in the worst hangover he had experienced in years. He glanced over at Jacob's dad. He was looking at his son with concern. He saw his friend wince and knew that he too was similarly affected.

"Sarah shall I come with you?" He asked.

Jacob's mum shook her head no. "Stay with the others. Sue and I can handle this."

Jacob was now starting to cry with misery. Bells reached out and took his good hand in her own. Jacob felt comforted and his tears slowed down. "I wan' Bells."

Jacob's mum looked at Bells, "Would you come with us sweetie. I think Jake would like the company."

Bells nodded enthusiastically. With her natural clumsiness, hospital was a place she had visited several times. She glanced over at her dad who smiled and gave his permission.

"I'm coming Jakey." Bells bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Fanks Bells." Jacob sniffed back his tears and gulped in some air.

Seth's mum strapped up Jacob's arm as best she could so it would not be jolted around and they moved him carefully out to the car. Bells climbed in beside him and after she was strapped in the back with Jacob's mum on the other side, they set off for the hospital.

Two hours later Jacob was sitting up on a hospital bed happily sucking on a complimentary sweet he had been given by the nurse for being such a brave little boy. His arm was set in a small cast and a sling to keep his arm still was strapped across his body. Bells was sitting opposite him on the bed, she too was sucking on a sweet as she had been told that she was a good girl for comforting her friend. Bells was glowing with all the praise she had received in such a short time.

Jacob's mum walked into the room and gave them both a smile. "Are you both ready to go home now? I know that Seth and Leah would love to hear about your adventure to the hospital."

Jacob and Bells beamed back at her. Bells climbed off of the bed and Jacob's mum helped him down and walked by the side with his broken arm in case he bumped it on anything. Bells was on his other side, holding his good hand, as she had been for most of the past couple of hours. Seth's mum pulled the car around from where it was parked and picked them up from the front of the hospital, she then drove them all back home.

A big crowd awaited them on their arrival home. The three dads stood outside with Seth, Leah and the twins standing between them. Seth toddled over to his mum as soon as he caught sight of her. She picked him up and swung him round, causing him to burst into babyish giggles. Leah rolled her eyes at her baby brother's antics.

Bells too ran over to her dad and he greeted her gruffly, "Glad you're back kiddo." He picked her up and wiped a stray tear from his eye. He was so proud of his little girl.

Jacob's mum had him in her arms but he was getting heavy. His dad made his way over to them both and took Jacob from her, giving his wife a quick kiss.

"So how is my brave little soldier?" Jacob's dad asked him.

Jacob wriggled around slightly trying to get comfortable and he frowned at his dad's question. "I brave boy not shoulder."

The three dads tried to hold back their laughter. Jacob's way with words were becoming legendary and his dad was looking forward to the day he could wind up an older Jake about the things he had mispronounced.

Leah looked at them all with disgust. Why were Jake and Bells always getting all the attention? She scuffed her foot along the floor scraping the front of her shoes. She knew she was much better than both of them but no one ever called her brave or said that they missed her. She loved Seth in her own way and was very protective of him, but even he always received more cuddles and smiles then she did. Leah blinked back angry tears away from her eyes and slipped away knowing that on one would notice or care.

The grownups took the other children back inside the house. They placed Jacob on the sofa, a blanket laid across him and his stuffed bunny by his side. He soaked up all the fuss and attention that Bells and the grownups lavished on him. He tried to tell his sisters about his adventure to the hospital but they soon tired of his story and ran off back to their room.

Seth beamed up at him and Jacob was enjoying Seth's reactions to his story until Seth burped and a load of the ice cream he had devoured earlier came back up. Jacob exchanged looks with Bells.

"Mummy Seffs bein' dirty again." Jacob called out.

Seth's mum came over and sighed when she saw him covered in his dessert from earlier. "Let's clean you up little man. Leah will you bring me a cloth your brother is wearing his food again."

There was no answer.

"LEAH!" Seth's mum yelled again.

All the grownups scanned the room searching for her, but she was nowhere in sight.

A/N-Oh no where has Leah gone?Please tell me what you think, thanks.


	19. Chapter 19

**Birthday's and Mud Pies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 19-Leah

Seth's mum called out frantically for her daughter again but there was no response. She exchanged a worried glance with her husband. "Where could she be Harry? I remember seeing her outside earlier. Did she even come back in?"

Seth's dad shrugged his shoulders. "I don't remember seeing her come back in with us. Don't worry Sue, the guys and I will go outside and look for her."

The two mum's watched anxiously as the men left the house to go and begin their search. Jacob's mum put her arm around her friend in comfort. "She won't have gone far Sue. The men will find her. She is pretty resourceful."

Another loud belch from the floor indicated that Seth was bringing up more of his food. They heard Jacob squeal loudly. "Seff is dirty. Look what he done."

Jacob's mum looked down at her son. Seth had been sick all over Jacob's new cast. Bells was using her jumper to wipe the soggy mass off of him. It was making the mess worse. Seth's mum gave a big sigh and picked Seth up off the floor and carrying him under the arms she proceeded to take him to the bathroom to wash him up.

Jacob started to sniffle at the sight of his ruined cast. Bells patted him on the back trying to make him feel better. "Don't worry Jakey. It doesn't smell that bad."

"It stinky. Mummy Seff made it stinky." Jacob declared, trying to hold his arm away from him.

Jacob's mum rolled her eyes at her son. "Don't go over the top Jake. It's just a little bit of sick. Stay still and I will get something to clean you up."

Jacob frowned mutinously. "I wanna new one."

"You can't have a new one Jake. This is the only cast you get. Now be a good boy and stop being silly." Jacob's mum left them to go and get a cloth.

Meanwhile outside the men were still hunting around for any sign of Leah. They had checked all the usual haunts but she was nowhere to be found. Her dad was becoming increasingly concerned.

"I can't figure out where she could be. Please tell me she hasn't made her way onto the road." Seth's dad clutched at his hair anxiously.

Bells' dad shook his head no. "She hasn't been missing long enough for her to make her way there Harry. Let's go back around the back of the property again. I am sure she has just found a good hiding place and is sulking or something."

Jacob's dad suggested that he take the car and drive toward the main road, just in case she had started in that direction. Seth's dad became alarmed at his words, but Jacob's dad told him to calm down. It was just a precaution. Bells' dad pulled on his arm and dragged him toward the back of the house.

From her perch up in the tree, which was overhanging the main yard, Leah smiled to herself. She had enjoyed watching all the grownups talking and hunting around for her. At last she was the one everybody was talking about. The others were sure to be jealous. There was a flaw in her plan however, as she discovered when her tummy started to rumble. Leah was hungry. She grimaced as she swallowed and her throat felt dry, she was thirsty too.

She scanned the yard to see if the men had dispersed. There seemed to be no sign of them .She slowly climbed down from her hiding place. Carefully as she could Leah crept along until she reached the front door. She placed her ear against it and tried to listen to what was happening inside. She could hear Jacob making a loud fuss, something about Seth. Bells was making soothing sounds, obviously trying to comfort him as usual.

With all the noisy drama going on inside, Leah decided it was safe to enter. She planned to make her way quickly to the kitchen and pinch some cookies to eat and maybe grab a glass of water on her way back out. She opened the door gently and slipped inside. Her plan seemed to be working as she managed to reach the cupboard with the biscuits in. After a quick glance round to make sure that no one was near she reached her hand up to the shelf and screamed as someone grabbed her round the waist and spun her round.

Her dark eyes met the angry ones belonging to her mother. She opened her mouth to defend herself, when her mother suddenly pulled her into a tight hug. She could hear sobbing sounds as her mum said her name over and over.

"Lee Lee, where have you been, naughty girl? I have been so worried. Your father is out searching for you. Oh baby girl I am so glad you are alright."

Leah felt warmth surge through her at her mum's words. All she had ever wanted was to know that she was loved too, just like Seth. She placed her thin little arms around her mum and squeezed.

"I'm sorry mummy. I'm sorry." Leah said, her own tears running down her face.

Jacob stopped whingeing when he heard all the voices coming from the kitchen. Bells too, looked over at the scene with interest. They saw Leah and her mum hugging each other fiercely. What was going on? Jacob and Bells just shrugged in bewilderment. People were strange.

Unbeknownst to Jacob, Seth had managed to grab hold of his favourite stuffed bunny, while his attention had been drawn to the goings on in the kitchen. Seth, who had been nicely cleaned up by his mum, proceeded to chew on the bunny's ear. It tasted nice, so he carried on sucking on the ear happily.

Jacob's mum had gone outside to track the men down after she witnessed the miraculous return of Leah. She had smiled broadly at the sight of her best friend and her daughter's reunion. It was heart warming to see. It did not take her long to find Bells' dad and Seth's dad, who were calling out loudly for Leah. As soon as she informed Seth's dad about Leah's return, he ran into the house and joined his wife in hugging his daughter.

Not too long after, Jacob's dad returned to the house and he was happy to see that all was well again. Leah had an uncharacteristic smile on her face. The overwhelming greeting she had received on her reappearance had confirmed to her that she was just as important as Seth and the others. Her mum had even given her extra cookies as she was so pleased that she was back.

Jacob was sniffing at his cast. He kept asking Bells if it still smelled and she kept saying no. He was not convinced however as he was sure that the smell was still lingering. His mum had wiped away all the residue from his cast and it was as good as new, but Jacob still thought he should be allowed to have a new one.

Bells' dad made his way over to her and gave her a quick cuddle. The worry over Leah's disappearance had brought home to him how much he loved his daughter. The thought of anything hurting her made his heart stop. He was determined to give her the best life possible, because at the end of the day, she was his life.

Jacob watched Bells being hugged by her dad. He wanted to join in. "Jus Shirley can I hug too?"

Bells 'dad heard the snickering coming from the others at Jacob's reference to his nickname, he rolled his eyes in exasperation. He held out his free arm however and Jacob crawled his way over and put his good arm around Bells.

"I love you dad." Bells said.

"I love you old man chi...Jus Shirley." Jacob echoed.

More laughter sounded through the room and this time Bells' dad had to join in. Jacob certainly had a way with words.

Another loud belch from Seth caused everyone to turn his way. He was proudly holding up Jacob's stuffed bunny, which was now covered in regurgitated ice cream. Jacob's howls could be heard throughout the house.

A/N-Ah poor Jakey, his favourite stuffed bunny is ruined. Will his mum be able to save the day and wash it? Will it be dry in time for Jakey's trip to Phoenix with Bells and Old man Chief, sorry I mean Jus' Shirley...erm...Charlie. All these important questions will be answered in the next exciting instalment of 'Birthday's and Mud Pies! LOL. Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	20. Chapter 20

**Birthday's and Mud Pies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 20-Missing

Jacob's mum knelt in front of her son and gave him a big hug. He squirmed in her embrace and wriggled even more when she gave him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. She had tears in her eyes. Her little boy was going on a big adventure to Phoenix. It would be the first time she had been parted from her youngest in three years.

"Now Jake are you sure you have everything?"

Jacob nodded and held up his stuffed bunny. It had been freshly washed and was as good as new. The huge tantrum Jake had pulled after poor little Seth had been sick over his precious bunny was epic. It would go down in the Black family history. It only ended when Bells' started to cry too because her 'Jakey' was so upset. This had caused Jacob's false tears to subside and he had immediately gone over to comfort Bells.

Jacob's dad patted his little boy on the head. "There's my brave little soldier. You be good for old man chief do you hear."

Jacob stamped his foot."I am not shoulder."

His dad rolled his eyes at his son. "Now Jacob, that band that you are wearing on your wrist, it has your name and address on it. Do not take it off, it is there in case you get lost. It's important that you keep it on, okay."

Jacob scratched at the band with his plaster covered arm. "It itchy. Don' wanna wear it."

"It's important that you do sweetie."Jacob's mum said as she pulled him in for another hug.

Twenty minutes later Bells' dad pulled the cruiser into the driveway. Bells had her face pressed to the window and her nose was squashed flat against the glass. The front door to the house was flung open and an excited Jacob came running full pelt toward the car. Bells jumped up and down in her seat, clapping her hands. Her best friend was coming home with her, she couldn't wait to show him all her toys and her house.

Jacob waved his bunny in the air at Bells. He was shouting something but she couldn't make it out through the closed door. His other arm was still strapped up in a sling. Bells hoped he would be careful as she didn't want him to trip and break his other arm too. How would she hold his hand then?  
>Jacob's mum and dad followed him out of the house and spoke in quiet tones to Bells' dad.<p>

He was handed a suitcase and he nodded at them both. Jacob's mum called out to her son and he turned in annoyance at the interruption. He was miming at Bells through the car window. He was trying to tell her that the stuffed bunny was now clean.

"Jake sweetie, can I have a last kiss and hug goodbye." His mum said, holding out her arms.

Jacob turned and rushed into his mum's arms, suddenly realising that he would not see her or his dad for five whole days. He clutched his mum around the middle and let a few tears fall. His dad came over and patted him on the shoulder. He looked up and saw his twin sisters Rach n' Beck pulling faces at him out of the window. He pulled his tongue out at them in reply.

"Are you ready then Jake?" His mum asked one last time.

Jacob nodded. "Go wiv Bells and Jus' Shirley to Bells' house."

Jacob's mum ruffled his hair. "Remember what I said about the band Jake. Do not take it off. It has your name and contact details on there. Okay."

Jacob nodded his head again. Jacob's dad picked him up and placed him in the back of the cruiser next to Bells. He strapped him in and patted him on the head one last time.

"Be a good little soldier for the chief."

"I not shoulder." Jake whined. "I good boy."

"Yes you are son. See you in a few days. Bye Bella it was good seeing you."

"Goodbye Mr Black." Bells said politely.

Jacob's mum leaned in to the back of the car and took hold of Bells' hand. "I have loved having you here Bella. See you soon."

"Thanks Sarah." Bells felt Jacob's mum kiss the top of her head. "See you soon."

Jacob's mum shut the door of the cruiser. Bells' dad started the car and pulled away. The two children waved madly as they watched Jacob's mum and dad disappear into the distance. Bells' dad smiled widely at both of them, making them jump.

"We are going to have fun kids, you'll see. You have never been on a plane before have you Jake?"

"No old man chief." Jacob replied solemnly.

Bells reached out and took hold of Jacob's warm hand. He smiled at her and relaxed as Bells' dad continued the long drive to the airport.

Port Angeles' airport was small but still rather busy. Jacob stared around him at all the adults running around in a hurry. He had his stuffed bunny clutched to his chest and stayed close to Bells' side. Bells' dad was at a desk talking to a woman with frizzy hair. Bells' had told him she was an air stewardess.

"Hair stewed dress?"

"Air Stewardess." Bella enunciated the words, trying to get Jake to say it properly.

"Hair stewed dress." Jacob stated stubbornly.

Bella shook her head impatiently. "Jakey, say it properly. AIR STEWARDESS.

"Hair stewed dress."

"No."

Jacob stamped his foot. Why was Bells saying he was wrong? "Hair stewed dress."

"Jakey, why do you keep saying it the wrong way? Say AIR."

"Air."

"That's right! Now say STEWARD."

"Steward."

"Well done Jakey. Now say DESS."

"Dess."

"Now say it together, air stewardess."

"Hair stewed dress." Jacob said proudly, waiting for Bells' praise.

Bells glared at him in annoyance. "Jakey you are doing it on purpose. I'm going to tell my dad you're being silly."

"I not bin silly." Jacob's mouth turned down and easy tears welled up in his eyes.

Bells turned away from him and ran over to her dad. Jacob stood by himself, clutching on to his stuffed bunny. A crowd of people suddenly surged by and Jacob got carried away with them. He squealed out Bells' name. His stuffed bunny fell from his grasp and he scrambled about to gain a hold. As a result the band with his details on slipped off of his wrist.

Jacob finally managed to grab hold of the bunny's ear and he held it close as he gazed around the airport's lounge. Where was Bells and old man chief? He kept going around in a circle trying to catch a glimpse of them. More tears welled out of his eyes as he realised that he was lost.

"Bells!" Jacob cried out loudly.

A young man wearing an airport security badge approached a distressed looking Jacob. He knelt down to Jacob's level.

"Are you lost son?" He asked kindly.

Jacob nodded his head vigorously."I lost Bells and Jus Shirley."

The security guard gazed at him in confusion. "You lost some bells. Is Shirley your mother?"

Jacob frowned."Jus' Shirley is not mum. He is old man chief."

The young man had already had a long day. He sighed, he was going to need help with this youngster. "Look I am going to take you to the security area okay. Hopefully we can find your..."

"Bells." Jacob added.

"Maybe. Come on little one." Jacob followed the nice man to the security area.

Bells' dad was in a panic. He had just been checking them all in for the flight when Bells had run up to him babbling about Jakey not pronouncing his words properly. He had calmed her down and then glanced around for Jacob. He was nowhere in sight. Bells' dad felt his heart stop. Where had Jake gone? When Bells realised that Jacob had gone missing she began to cry loudly, attracting quite the crowd.

Bells' dad went into police chief mode and started to question the gathered throng on whether they had seen Jacob. No one had seen the young lad.

"Bells we need to go to the security area and report Jake missing okay. Be a good girl and calm down. We will find him."

Bells wiped at her tears and just nodded her head. Her dad was clever, he would find Jakey, she would say sorry and never be horrible to him again. Bells held her dad's hand as they made their way over to the security area.

Suddenly over the airport's tannoy system a message was being transmitted.

"This is a message for the carers of Jacob Black. We are looking for a woman named Shirley who is apparently carrying Jacob's bells. Please report to the security area if you are this person or know who she is, thank you."

Bells jumped up and down with excitement. Jakey was safe! She looked up at her dad, his face had gone a red colour and he was holding his hand over his eyes.

"Daddy Jakey is okay."

"Yes," her dad sighed."Let's go get him."

As soon as Jacob saw Bells he dropped his stuffed bunny onto the floor and ran over to her. Bells stumbled her way over to him at the same time. Their arms were wrapped round each other in glee and they jumped up and down.

"Bells I lost."

"Jakey we found you."

The young security guard and the air stewardess looked at the two of them with a smile. They then turned their attention to Bells' dad.

"Hello sir," The air stewardess said politely, "I see that your daughter knows this young boy. Do you know where his companion Shirley is? Were you travelling in a group?"

Bells' dad's face became even redder with embarrassment. "Err...well you see I am...well young Jake here calls me...it's just a nickname. He mixes his words you know...look he calls me Jus' Shirley because he can't say Charlie properly."

The air stewardess' eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Jacob do you know this man. I thought you said that you were travelling with a woman named Shirley?"

Jacob who was holding tightly onto Bells' hand smiled broadly at the woman. "Old man chief say I can call him Jus' Shirley."

"Is this Shirley?" She asked pointing at Bells' dad.

Jacob nodded his head enthusiastically.

Huge grins spread across the face of both the airport security guard and the stewardess.

"Have you anyone we can contact to verify this information madam?" The security guard asked Bells' dad as he stifled a laugh.

One rather long winded and embarrassing call to Jacob's mum and dad later, the three errant travellers finally made it onto the plane. All Bells' dad could remember was his old friend's loud laughter echoing down the phone line, he was never going to live this one down.

A/N-I really had fun writing this one! Please tell me what you think, thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

**Birthday's and Mud Pies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N-I would like to say a big thank you to Scifiromance who did a great job as beta on this chapter and also gave me much needed reassurance on my portrayal of Renee in this story. Thanks hun!

Chapter 21-Renee

"Bella sweetie, over here."

Jacob hid behind Bells' dad as he watched a mad woman waving frantically at Bells. He was even more shocked when the woman ran over and engulfed her in a hug. Bells did not seem too happy at being squeezed by this lady so Jacob, after plucking up his courage, stalked over to her and demanded she stop hurting Bells.

Bells' dad tried to hide his smile as he watched young Jake defending his daughter. Bells' mum always showed too much enthusiasm after being parted from Bella and subsequently went over the top in her greetings.

Bells ran over and took Jacob's hand when she was finally released from her mother's embrace. She led him forward and tried to muster up a smile for her mum. "This is Jakey mum."

The mad woman turned her eyes onto Jacob and his became round with horror as he realised that she was Bells' mum. He clutched onto Bells' hand tightly as he stared up at the mad woman.

"Oh so you are Jacob. Hello there, my name is Renee." The mad woman held out her hand for him to shake.

"Rainey," Jacob looked at Bells. Her mum was definitely mad. Why was she calling herself after the weather?

"No Jakey. My mum's name is Renee." Bells corrected him automatically.

"Rainey." Jacob repeated stubbornly. He looked up at old man chief for confirmation. Bells' dad winked at him and Jacob smiled. He was right.

"Well how was the flight?" Bells' mum asked as it became clear that Jacob was not going to take her hand.

"It wasn't too long. The kids fell asleep so..." Bells' dad started to explain.

"Well that was lucky wasn't it Charlie. It would have been hard for you to control both of the children, we all know..." Bells' mum was interrupted when Jacob dropped Bells' hand and marched up to her.

"I don' like you. Old man chief say I call him Jus' Shirley and your name is silly."With that statement Jacob turned his back and gave Bells' dad a big grin. He skipped back to Bells' side and took her hand again.

Bells' mum stared at him in shock. She had never had a child speak to her in such a way. She glared at Bells' dad but chose to remain silent for now.

"Have you got all the luggage?" Bells' mum said stiffly.

Bells' dad nodded and with both of the children shadowing him and keeping well away from Bells' mum they made their way out of the airport and into a waiting taxi. Jacob had his nose squashed against the window as he was copying Bells. They giggled together as they made funny faces at each other. They were enjoying themselves until Bells' mum snapped at her to act her age. Jacob watched as Bells fell silent and stared sullenly out of the window. Jacob did not like Rainey at all.

Thirty minutes later the taxi pulled up outside a small two bedroom house. It was painted a dull shade of pink. The front yard was dry and dusty. There were no flowers in the garden and the whole house had an air of neglect. Jacob did not like Phoenix. The sun was too bright, it was hot and dusty. He missed the rain and moist atmosphere of his home. He glanced over at Bells. She was still smarting over the fact that her mum had reprimanded her in front of Jakey.

Bells' dad was looking at her too. This was always what it was like when he had to bring Bella home. She seemed to open up when she spent time in Forks with him and his circle of friends. Here she closed in on herself, becoming quiet and subdued. He was glad that he had managed to persuade Renee to allow Jacob to accompany them home. In fact he had been shocked when Renee had acquiesced so readily. He narrowed his eyes suddenly and looked over at his ex-wife.

Inside the house Bells perked up a little, grabbed Jacob's hand and tugged him toward her room. They approached a door, painted in a bright purple colour. The letters ISABELLA were scrawled across the top, Bells opened the door and led Jacob inside. He gazed around, taking in all the stuffed toys on her bed, the overloaded bookshelves and finally a desk with all kinds of makeup and girly things spread on top of it. The walls were painted an alarming shade of green which made Jacob's eyes hurt after a while.

"Do you like it?" Bells asked anxiously. Bells secretly hated the colour of the walls, but her mum was going through one of her phases where she painted everything in clashing colours.

Jacob could see that Bells was worried. He reached out and gave her a quick hug. "Like room but walls hurt eyes."

Bells rewarded him by giving him a big smile. "Thanks Jakey. You are right, the colour of the walls are horrid."

Jacob nodded. He glanced across at Bells' desk and he noticed some paints scattered across the top. A crafty grin lit up his face. "Bells we paint walls?"

Following his gaze Bells saw what he was staring at, she too smiled and skipping over to her desk she retrieved the paints. "Let's make rainbow colours."

Jacob nodded enthusiastically. Even though he would only be able to use one hand he could still help Bells make her room pretty. So with great gusto the two friends embarked on their new project.

In the living room, Bells' mum and dad were having a heated discussion. They were trying to keep their voices down but Bells' dad was becoming frustrated with Bells' mum's evasive answers. She was keeping something from him and he wanted the truth.

"What is going on Renee? Why were you so amenable to young Jake coming to stay? Normally you would have refused." Bells' dad demanded.

Bells' mum folded her arms and glared at him. "I have no ulterior motive. I just thought it would soften the news if Bella had her friend with her."

"What news?" Bells' dad was getting very angry now.

"We are moving Charlie. I have been offered a job in England. Bella and I will be leaving in a month for London."

Bells' dad's eyes widened and he stared at her in shock. This could not be true. "No. I don't believe this. It is bad enough I have to travel all this way to see my daughter. You will not be taking her to live in another country Renee. I forbid it."

"You have no choice in the matter Charlie. I have full custody. This job is a great opportunity for me..."

Bells' dad shook his head in disgust. "You really are a selfish woman and always have been. I will fight you all the way this time. Bella is not going to move to another country..."

"Daddy?" Bells' quavering voice interrupted her dad in his tirade and both of her parents turned around in shock.

Standing in front of them, covered in paints of all colours, stood a trembling Bells and Jacob.

A/N-I hate RENEE! Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	22. Chapter 22

**Birthday's and Mud Pies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N-I would just like to say a big thank you to my beta on this chapter Scifiromance, who helped me tremendously even though she has been so busy. Thanks hun!

Chapter 22-Flight

Jacob's dad sighed heavily as he went to answer the door. The banging was insistent, a glance over at the hall clock indicated it was two in the morning. Who the hell could it be? He groggily rubbed at his eyes and cautiously opened the door. A tall figure was standing partly in shadows, wearing a sheriff's hat. He was holding his son Jacob in his arms, who appeared to be fast asleep. By the man's side stood a young girl, who was clutching tightly onto the man's trousers and holding Jacob's stuffed bunny in her other hand.

"Billy I didn't know where else to go," Bells' dad's defeated voice revealed who the mystery visitor was.

Peering out more closely, Jacob's dad took in the dishevelled appearance of his oldest friend. Swiftly recovering from the shock of seeing him, Jacob's dad ushered him inside, he picked up Bells and followed Bells' dad into the main living room.

"What's going on old man? Why are you back and with Bells? I thought you were staying there for five days." Jacob's dad fired one question after another at him.

Bells' dad gently placed a sleeping Jacob onto the couch. Bells, who had been put down by Jacob's dad, swiftly cuddled up next to Jacob and shoved her thumb in her mouth. She gazed up with large brown eyes at her dad. He reached out and patted her on the head.

"No one takes my little Bells away," Bells' dad mumbled.

Bells grinned up at him tiredly before her eyes suddenly started to droop. "Love you daddy."

A tear rolled down Bells' dad's cheek at her words. "Me too Bells. Go to sleep now."

"G'night," Bells murmured as she succumbed to slumber.

Indicating with his finger that he wanted his friend to follow him, Jacob's dad led the way into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and passed a cold beer to Bells' dad. He took one for himself and sat at the table.

"Tell me everything Charlie. What the hell did Renee do to you this time?"

It all came pouring out in a flood. Bells' dad told him about Renee's intentions to take Bells abroad with her to England. They had a huge row and Bells and Jacob had overheard. From that point things had escalated, Renee had insisted he leave the house and Bells, Charlie had refused. Both of the kids had become distraught and Jacob had clutched on tightly to Bells refusing to let go.

Renee had then stalked over to try and separate them. Jacob had kicked her in an attempt to keep her away. This had resulted in Charlie literally shoving his ex wife to one side and taking Bells and Jacob out of the house. He had marched them down the road to a local shop. He had hidden in there as he saw Renee run past calling out for him and Bells. He had finally managed to call a taxi to take them back to the airport and with a little influence from his credentials as an officer of the law, he had secured the next flight back to Port Angeles.

Jacob's dad watched in concern as Bells' dad put his head in his hands and just cried. He had never seen him like this before in his whole time of knowing him. Even when Renee had left Bells' dad he had never shown his emotions like this. Jacob's dad cursed her under his breath as he patted Bells' dad on the back in an attempt to comfort him.

"What do I do Bill," Bells' dad muttered, "I can't lose my little girl. It was bad enough before, but at least she was in the same country. Renee has custody and after what I have just done I could not only lose Bells but my job as well. I just panicked Billy, I just..."

"Hush now Charlie, we will figure this out okay. Let me go get Sarah, you know how wise she is. Together we will come up with something." Jacob's dad patted him on the back one last time and went off in search of his wife.

Bells' dad looked over at his daughter and Jacob, who were cuddled up sleeping on the sofa. She had not questioned him once when he had booked the flights and said they were going home. At the word home she and Jacob had smiled. It had broken his heart. He could not fail Bells now. He knew that she wanted to live in Forks with him, she had said so often enough on this last visit.

Jacob's mum emerged from her room looking tired and dishevelled. Her long shiny black hair was tied back messily in a ponytail. Bells' dad was envious of his friend, she was lovely. He wished that he could have met someone like her instead of Renee. Then he would have been a happy man, living at home with his family. Instead he lived a lonely half life, throwing himself into his work and only relaxing when he spent time with Billy, Harry and their families.

Jacob's mum had made all of them a warm drink. She checked on the kids and then sat across from Bells' dad and held his hand in sympathy.

"You need to call Renee Charlie and tell her where you are."

Bells' dad shook his head no.

"You have to. At the end of the day she is Bells' mum and has full custody. There is a chance we can talk this through with her and sort this mess out before she does something drastic." Jacob's mum squeezed his hand as she tried to get her point across.

"You know she's right old man."

Bells' dad sighed heavily and wiped at the last of the tears that had slipped down his cheeks. "I know. Can I borrow your phone?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Jacob's mum gave him an encouraging smile.

Bells' dad stood up from his chair and slowly made his way to where the phone was located in the hallway. As he passed Bells he reached out and smoothed her hair away from her flushed cheek. She wriggled slightly in her sleep but did not awaken.

It took a long time for Renee to answer the phone, but when she did and heard Bells' dad's voice she launched into a verbal attack right away. He tried to intercede and get her to see reason but she was having none of it. She threatened to get the law involved and have him arrested for kidnapping. His face turned red with anger at this remark, before he could reply however, Jacob's mum had snatched the phone out of his hand.

The raised voices could clearly be heard by them all and Renee's blatant disregard for anyone's feelings but her own had caused a fire to burn behind Jacob's mum's eyes. A grin appeared on her husband's face as he watched her go into battle mode. He knew that Renee was just about to get some of the Black family temper.

"Renee just shut your mouth and listen for once," Jacob's mum said in a controlled voice, anger simmering just below the surface. "Charlie did the wrong thing, we all agree on that, but you did too. Why on earth you left it until then to dump the news on both him and your daughter, I will never understand. Now calling in the authorities will cause nothing but grief for you, Charlie and especially Bells. Now I suggest that you get your ass down here and we can talk about this like adults. Do I make myself clear?"

A murmured response from the other end of the phone had Jacob's mum smiling in satisfaction. "That's good, call us when you reach Port Angeles and I will have Billy pick you up. No, Charlie and Bells will stay with us until you get here. See you soon. Goodbye Renee."

Bells' dad and Jacob's dad watched her in awe as she put the phone down and sat back at the table. Her husband immediately knelt next to her and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "You are a wonderful woman, Sarah Black."

"Don't you forget it then?" Jacob's mum replied, smiling.

Bells' dad felt his eyes moisten up again. He was so lucky to have such supportive friends to steer him in the right direction when he did something stupid. "Thank you Sarah."

"It's going to be alright Charlie. I can feel it in my bones." She responded. "Now how about we get these two little ones into a proper bed, I will make up one for you on the sofa Charlie."

The two dad's lifted their respective offspring up from the sofa and into Jacob's room. They placed Bells down one end of the bed and Jacob on the other. They carefully put a warm duvet over them. Jacob and Bells did not stir once.

A/N-Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	23. Chapter 23

**Birthday's and Mud Pies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N-My heartfelt thanks go to my beta on this chapter SCIFIROMANCE, who once again reassured me that it all makes sense. Thanks honey, I really appreciate it. Nikki :)

Chapter 23-Tug of Love

Bells and Jake had their faces pressed to the window, they were on a spying mission to keep watch for Bells' mum. They had been informed that morning by the grownups that she was on her way down to visit and talk a few things over privately with Bells' dad. They had both retreated back to Jake's room and started to whisper back and forth, making plans. Bells did not want to return to live with her mum, she loved it here with her dad and being near Jakey.

"I wanna stay here Jakey," Bells whispered forlornly.

A frown crossed Jacob's face, "I hate Rainey."

A small sigh escaped Bells' lips. "I love mummy but I love my daddy too. I just wanna stay wiv you but no one listens."

Jacob did not like seeing his Bells look so sad. He shuffled closer to her and as he had once before he placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek. A small smile lit up her face and it made Jacob grin back too, showing all his baby teeth. Bells giggled and put her hands over her mouth. Jacob got up from his kneeling position, walked over to his bed and retrieved his stuffed bunny. It was his most prized possession and always helped him sleep better when he cuddled it at night. Returning back to Bells, her eyes widened as he handed it to her.

"Yours," Jacob said softly.

Bells' eyes filled with tears. She knew how much Jakey treasured his stuffed bunny, for him to even consider giving it to her meant the world to her. Clutching it tightly to her chest, Bells stumbled over to Jacob and this time she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He beamed and they both stared at each other for a moment as red tinged their cheeks.

Bells broke the staring contest and shuffled her feet, "Thanks Jakey."

"We run an hide. Rainey not take you." Jacob stated adamantly.

"Run away? Do you mean that?" Bells asked him.

Jacob nodded his head enthusiastically. Leah had run away and when she was found everyone was so happy that she got her own way. In his mind Jacob thought the same thing would happen. It seemed that Bells was on the same wavelength as her big brown eyes lit up with excitement. Jakey was right. Her mum could not take her away if she could not be found. After a while she knew that her mum would get bored of looking. Once they knew that she had gone home, they would reappear and Bells could stay with her dad and see Jakey every day.

"When shall we go?" Bells whispered.

"Look out for Rainey, then hide." Jacob suggested.

Bells agreed and they went into the living room and looked out of the window in an attempt to spy Bells' mum's arrival. Jacob's mum caught them looking out of the window. His dad had gone to the airport to pick up Renee as had been agreed. Bells' dad was sitting watching television in the living room, he was tense and his shoulders were hunched over. No soothing words could help calm him, so Jacob's mum had given up. The twins had been taken over to the Clearwater's house to play so they would not provide a distraction.

She saw the two youngsters with their little faces pressed tight to the window. It just about broke her heart at the thought of them being separated. Jacob's mum walked over to them and reaching out she placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Are you both okay?" She enquired.

Bells turned round and gave her a weak smile. "Yes thank you Mrs Black."

"Sarah sweetie, call me Sarah, "Jacob's mum reminded her.

"Sorry...I mean yes thank you Sarah." Bells corrected herself.

Jacob's mum stroked her hair away from her flushed face. "It's going to be alright Bella. Your mum and dad will sort it out."

Bells nodded, she felt a warm hand take hers and she looked over at Jakey who was looking anxious.

"Bells stay here," He said, gazing up at his mum for reassurance.

Bending down to his level, Jacob's mum pulled him in for a hug. "We would all love Bella to stay here sweetie but that is up to her mum and dad. We will have to wait and see."

"I don' like Rainey," Jacob mumbled.

His mum just sighed and patted him on the head. "She will be here soon. I must get some food on. Will you two be alright here?"

"Yes Mrs...I mean Sarah." Bells replied politely.

Jacob frowned at his mum, not happy that she had not promised him that Bells would stay. He mutinously turned away and went back to staring out of the window. A minute or so after she had retreated to the kitchen, Jacob tugged on Bells' hand and led her toward his room.

"We hide now?" Jacob said as he went over to his wardrobe and pulled out his little rucksack.

Bells stood and watched him. She was having second thoughts about running away. Where would they hide and what would they eat? Jakey was always hungry and would get grumpy if his stomach wasn't filled regularly.

"Jakey I don't think we should go. Maybe it would be best to stay here." Bells finally admitted.

Jacob was in the middle of shoving in his underpants and his favourite Star Wars pyjamas when she spoke. He froze and turned toward her. "You don' wanna hide?"

Bells looked down at her feet and fidgeted around anxiously." Jakey where are we gonna hide and what about food?"

At the mention of food, Jacob gave her a big grin. He dropped his rucksack and ambled back over to his wardrobe. He crawled in and eventually pulled out a box that was hidden right at the back. He turned and held it out to Bells. She peered inside and gasped. It was full to the brim with a hidden stash of food. Jacob must have been secretly swiping it over a period of time. There were chocolate bars, three packets of biscuits, crisps and even some fruit.

"Jakey, this is ace. Now we just need some drink and somewhere to hide." Bells said, getting excited at the prospect of running away now that one of their problems was solved.

Jacob carried on stuffing what he thought were essentials in his bag while Bells made her way out to the kitchen, where Jacob's mum was busy whipping up some snacks. She stopped what she was doing when she noticed Bells standing next to her.

"Do you need something sweetie?" She asked gently.

"May Jakey and I have a drink please? Jakey said, can he have it in a big bottle." Bells replied, trying to appear innocent.

"In a big bottle huh? Why would Jake want his drink like that?" Jacob's mum eyed Bells curiously.

Bells was stumped by that question. She tried to think up a good reason and blurted out the only thing that came into her head." Jakey wants to make mud pies and its better wiv water 'cos the mud sticks better."

This seemed to satisfy Jacob's mum as she smiled at Bells and went off to fill a bottle with water. She handed it carefully to Bells. "Don't get too dirty!"

"I promise, thank you Mrs err...Sarah." Bells gave her a quick smile and then she practically ran back to Jacob's room.

Another hour passed, Bells' dad was still slumped on the sofa contemplating the imminent arrival of his ex-wife. Jacob's mum was in the kitchen, finishing off the last of the food. Quiet pervaded the air, almost like just before a storm. There was a stillness that belied the tension that both adults were feeling as the deadline approached for Renee to appear.

It was not long before they heard the crunch of tyres as Jacob's dad's truck swept up the driveway. A moment later footsteps could be heard approaching the house. Bells' dad and Jacob's mum exchanged worried glances. The door opened and Jacob's dad marched in carrying a heavy suitcase. His face showed his irritation. He nodded at Bells' dad and dumping the suitcase on the floor, he went and put an arm around his wife. She in turn glanced up at him anxiously.

A second later Bells' mum entered the room. Her expression was thunderous as she gave Jacob's dad a dirty look and then turned her glare onto her ex-husband. "Where is Bella?" She demanded straight away without so much as a greeting.

Bells' dad narrowed his eyes. "She is out the back playing with young Jake. I will get her after we have talked."

Bells' mum shook her head no. "I want to see her first to check she is alright, after the stunt you pulled by whisking her away, she must have been scared witless."

"Bells is fine." Bells' dad said coldly, folding his arms defensively.

"I want to see her." Bells 'mum refused to back down.

"Look I will just go and get her and then they can have a snack out on the porch while you two talk, reasonably." Jacob's mum decided to intervene, irked at Renee's sharp tone.

"Fine," Bells' mum snapped.

Jacob's mum had to clamp her mouth shut, she so wanted to give that selfish woman a piece of her mind, but she did not want to inflame an already tense situation. Turning abruptly, she walked out of the house and round to the back to collect Jacob and Bells. She scanned the immediate vicinity, but could not see them. She hurriedly jogged over to the garage, which Jake used as a hideout. Peering inside she could clearly see it was empty. A sick feeling of dread made her stomach churn.

Running back into the house, Jacob's mum pushed past Bells' mum and went into Jacob's room and flung open the door, it too was deserted. However she spied a piece of paper perched prominently on Jake's unmade bed. Picking it up, she scanned the contents. Bells must have written it in her childish scrawl.

"**TO EVRYONE**

**WE GOIN AWAY. DONT BE SAD.**

**BAK ONE DAY.**

**BELLS AND JAKEY X"**

As she walked back toward the living room, Jacob's mum could clearly hear Renee complaining loudly about how rude she was. Her anger reared up and she rushed up to her and shoved the letter into her hand.

"Read this you selfish woman. See what you have driven your daughter and my son to do. They must have been feeling really desperate to do this." Jacob's mum yelled.

Bewildered, Bells' mum read the note and stared at everyone in shock. "I never thought...I mean I..."

"What is it?" Bells' dad took the note and read it himself, followed by Jacob's dad.

"What are we going to do? I have no idea how long they have been gone." Jacob's mum said anxiously. She wrung her hands together as she thought of her small son and Bells out in the cold.

Jacob's dad took charge instantly. "I am going to call Harry and rustle up some of the local men. We need all the help we can get to look for them. It will be dark soon and the temperature is dropping already. Charlie you scout the nearby area to see if they are close."

Bells' dad's heart was racing with fear. He glared at Renee and he ran out of the house, calling out the youngster's names as he searched.

"If anything has happened to them because of you Renee I will..." Jacob's mum could not finish her sentence as tears started to run down her face. Her husband hushed her and she followed him to the kitchen as he began to make some calls.

Renee was left alone in the living room, holding on tightly to her daughter's note.

A/N-SOB! Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	24. Chapter 24

**Birthday's and Mud Pies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N-I would just like to say a big thank you to my beta on this story SCIFIROMANCE, who once again reassured me it all made sense. Thanks honey! Nikki :)

Chapter 24-For the Love of Jake and Bells

Bells felt the cold wind swirl around her, it had turned quite foggy and she was finding it hard to see Jacob who was walking in front of her. He was wearing his back pack and Bells was holding a bag stuffed with treats, in the other hand she carried Jake's stuffed bunny. They had reached the tree line easily and after a short debate they decided to head for a hollow tree that Jacob had played in once with Quil and Embry. He said it was near the edge of the forest and they could hide in there. Unfortunately for them both, Jacob had headed off in the completely wrong direction and they were now officially lost.

Jacob's broken arm was aching as the cold seeped through the cast and he kept trying to scratch it. His little tummy rumbled and he stopped as he suddenly heard a rustling in the undergrowth before him. Bells bumped into him as she had not realised he had halted, she tripped and fell onto the cold ground. The bag of treats emptied all over the forest floor and Bells felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes as she watched their food supply become covered in dirt.

"Jakey..." Bells' lower lip trembled as Jacob turned and tried to help her up with his good arm.

"I don' like dark Bells," Jacob replied as he felt his own tears start to fall.

Bells' mouth turned down, "I don't either Jakey. Where are we?"

"Dunno...I wan' food." Jacob started to pick up some of the food which had fallen to the floor. Bells put out her hand to stop him.

"Jakey the food is all dirty." Bells protested as Jacob ignored her and crammed a mud encased biscuit into his mouth.

He regretted it immediately as he started to choke, scaring Bells even more. She thumped him on the back as she had seen her dad do to Jacob's dad once, when he had got a bone caught in his throat. Jacob coughed and bits of biscuit flew out of his mouth. Tears started to fall down his cheeks in earnest.

"I wanna go home. I wan' my mommy..." Jacob rubbed at his eyes with his dirty fingers, leaving streaks down his cheeks.

"I want my mommy and daddy too," Bells replied, her own wails joining Jacob's.

Suddenly out of the bushes, a wild animal they did not recognise, dashed out and sprinted past them. This caused them both to scream with fear and they darted off in differing directions. Bells dropped Jacob's stuffed bunny onto the ground and ran for her life, not caring where she went as long as she got away from the fierce creature that was chasing her. Jacob too ran aimlessly in the opposite direction to Bells. In his mind the wild creature was going to eat him and he sprinted away as fast as his little legs would carry him.

The two of them were now separated and very much alone in the darkening forest.

Help had arrived at the Black's house. Quil and Seth's parents plus some neighbouring men from the reservation had all gathered together. Torches and other equipment had been passed around and after a quick meeting, they headed off in different directions to search for the missing youngsters. Seth's mom was trying to console Jacob's mum, who had become increasingly distraught over Jacob's whereabouts. Bells' mom seemed to be in a trance as she just sat on the sofa clutching tightly to Bells' letter.

Bells' dad along with Jacob's dad headed off together into the surrounding forest. The immediate area had been combed ten times over and now the men had split up into groups of two to search the wooded area. Bells' dad was trying to keep himself calm, but Bells was his only child and his anxiety knew no bounds. It was only Jacob's dad's calming influence that held him together. It was now very dark and the cold wind that was blowing through the trees created a ghostly atmosphere. The birds that were roosting in the trees called out eerily into the dark making shivers run down the men's backs.

"Bells...its daddy where are you?" Bells' dad called out loudly, followed a moment later by Jacob's dad yelling the same question.

They shone their torches in different directions hoping to catch a glimpse of the missing youngsters. Another half an hour passed with no sign of them. Bells' dad became increasingly anxious and his hand trembled, causing the torch's light to waver madly as he pointed it before him.

"What's that? I see something Charlie," Jacob's dad said suddenly making his old friend jump.

They both ran over to the pile of food that they could see spread across the ground. A few yards away Jacob's stuffed bunny lay forlornly on the dirt floor where Bells had dropped it earlier. Bells' dad picked it up and a cold feeling gripped his heart. He exchanged a fearful look with Jacob's dad. Something must have happened for Jacob to abandon his most prized possession. They began to run then, calling out desperately, hoping against hope that the two children would respond.

Suddenly Jacob's dad stopped in his tracks as he heard a snuffling sound. He held up his hand for Bells' dad to stop shouting. They both strained their ears, listening intently, yes there it was. It sounded like a child crying. With hope surging through their veins, the two men headed in the direction of the sounds. A few minutes later they caught sight of Jacob, he was sitting on the ground his arms hugging his knees. Dirt was all up his legs and blood was running from a cut on his knee. It seemed that in his haste to get away from the imaginary fierce animal he had tripped and cut himself. Relief at the sight of his son made Jacob's dad grin widely and it was only another few seconds before he reached Jacob, picked him up in his arms and hugged him close.

"Daddy...I scared. I wan' Bells I can't see Bells..." Jacob clutched onto his dad's strong shoulders and let his pent up fears pour out.

Bells' dad waited impatiently for Jacob to calm down slightly and then began to interrogate him about Bells' whereabouts.

"Where is Bells Jacob? Why isn't she with you?" Bells' dad demanded.

More tears leaked out of Jacob's eyes at Bells' dad's harsh tone. His dad patted him on the back in comfort. "Tell us what happened Jake? Where do you think Bells is?"

"I don' know. I run, Bells run. I wan' Bells..." Jacob was becoming quite hysterical as he tried to get across to both men his version of events.

Bells' dad ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He knew that Jacob was incapable of telling them anything significant. "Take him home Billy and as you go send Harry and some of the other men this way. We will start here and spread out. Surely Bells can't be too far."

"Right old man, I'll go straight away, good luck." Jacob's dad clapped his friend on the back and then hoisting Jacob up in his arms he began to jog back to the house.

Bells' dad set off in the opposite direction to where they had found Jacob. Something must have startled them resulting in them becoming separated. He heard his feet crunch along the forest floor and he tried to listen carefully for any sign of his daughter. He swept his torch around in circles, checking all the bushes and undergrowth, but there was no sign of his little girl. The wind was really picking up and it made a low whistling sound as it wound its way round the dense foliage. Bells' dad had a heavy jacket on and he was feeling the cold, Bells must be literally frozen. He increased his pace and began to yell louder.

Meanwhile Jacob's dad had reached the little red house. Jacob was clinging to his dad tightly, still crying out for Bells. His mom suddenly burst out of the house and she tore Jacob from his dad's hold and cuddled him tightly to her chest.

"What were you thinking Jake to run away like that? Didn't you know that we would be worried? Silly boy, never ever do that to me or your dad again." Jacob's mom remonstrated with him gently.

"I wan' Bells..." Jacob wailed again as he gripped his mom tightly.

Jacob's mom exchanged a worried look with his dad. She gasped as she realised that Bells was still missing. "Billy is there no sign at all?"

"Not yet sweetheart. The chief is still out there looking. I am going to find Harry and the others so that we can all go back and help him."

Jacob's mum held a trembling Jacob closer to her body and tried to hush his frantic whimpering. "Okay Billy...I'll let Renee know. Go."

Jacob's dad nodded and he disappeared back into the darkness. Jacob's mom watched him go silently and then with a big sigh she entered the house. Renee was sitting mournfully by herself, no tears shone in her eyes. She was still holding onto the letter as if her life depended on it. Quil and Seth's mom's were in the kitchen making up some snacks for the men. They worked side by side silently. They nodded and smiled at Jacob's mom as they saw her holding Jacob.

Bells' mom suddenly looked up at Jacob and his mom. "You've found him. Where is Bella? Is she outside with Charlie?"

Jacob's mom swallowed nervously as she tried to find the best way to tell Renee that her daughter was still out there all alone.

"Bells gone. Bells fall over and I eat dirt. Mommy I wan' Bells..." Jacob started to cry in earnest again as a fresh wave of tears fell down his sore cheeks. His mom patted his back comfortingly as Bells' mom stared at them both wide eyed.

"Bella is still out there. What the hell...? I see how it is. You look after your own but don't bother to make sure my daughter is okay. I knew it was a mistake to ever let Bella come back here to visit. Charlie is irresponsible. If anything has happened to Bella I swear I will..." Bells' mom was waving the letter about and becoming hysterical.

Seth's mom, who was a nurse, assessed the situation immediately as she saw Jacob's mom shrink back holding Jacob tightly to her. She strode over to Bells' mom who was waving her arms about maniacally and slapped her round the face. Jacob's mom gasped in shock at her friend's actions.

"Sue, why did you do that?"

"It's the best way to calm someone down when they become overwrought." Seth's mom said calmly.

Bells' mom was holding her reddened cheek and seemed to be completely stunned. Seth's mom took her by the elbow and guided her back to her spot on the sofa. "Now Renee you know that you were talking a load of crap. Charlie and the other men are out there now scouring the area for Bella, so we will have no more stupid talk, right."

Bells' mom nodded at Seth's mom dumbly. For the first time since Bells went missing, tears shone in her eyes. "I just want my little girl home..."

Seth's mom put her arm around her and held her as she finally let her emotions show. The other two women watched in silent solidarity as they waited for the men to return with some news.

Bells' dad was searching madly for his daughter. He could hear running water and he made his way toward the sound. Parting some thick bushes he came upon a fast flowing stream. He scanned either bank but could find no sign of Bells. Shining his torch into the deep water his heart stopped, floating on the surface, caught up by some driftwood was Bells' yellow hair ribbon. She had been wearing it all day to keep her hair off of her face. Bells' dad dropped to his knees, rocking back and forth as he contemplated all the worst case scenarios of why her ribbon was in the water. A keening sound erupted from his lips as he vented his sadness into the dark night.

That is how Jacob's dad and the other men found him, shouting out his grief into the dark, unforgiving night.

A/N-Sob! Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	25. Chapter 25

**Birthday's and Mud Pies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_A/N-I want to give a big __**THANK YOU**__ to my beta on this chapter, __**SCIFIROMANCE**__, who has done an amazing job betaing for me. Thanks honey, your kind reassurance and help as always has been wonderful! _

_Also I would like to give a shout out to __**LEELATOR**__ whose kind words inspired me to update this story!_

_Nikki :)_

**Chapter 25-Happy Ending or Not?**

Bells' dad was inconsolable. He collapsed to the ground, staring over at the ribbon as it finally freed itself from the driftwood and floated away. Jacob's dad knelt down next to his friend and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"That means nothing Chief. Bella is fine; I can feel it in my bones." He said firmly.

Bells' dad raised his grief stricken face. "I hope so Billy, I really hope so."

As if his friend's words were prophetic they all stilled as a faint voice calling for her Jakey drifted toward them. Bells' dad was on his feet in an instant. He ran in the direction of the voice, breaking through tree branches and the dense undergrowth. Jacob and Seth's dad's were right behind him.

"Bells? It's daddy? Can you hear me?" Bells' dad yelled out, he halted and listened intently for a reply.

"Daddy...I'm scared, daddy...I lost Jakey..." Bells' voice sounded frantic as it assailed her father's ears.

"It's coming from over there Chief, let's go." Jacob's dad led the way as they heard Bells sobbing.

Barely two minutes later Bells' dad burst through the last bit of undergrowth and found his daughter. She was curled up into a ball, leaning against a tree, tears pouring down her dirt streaked face. He ran over to her, crouched down and gently lifted her into his arms. Bells thin arms slipped around his neck and she rested her head on his shoulder. Her tears soaked through his shirt. "Daddy I lost Jakey...I lost Jakey..."

Jacob's dad came up beside them both and placed his hand on Bells' hair, brushing it away from her face. "Hey honey. Jakey is fine, we found him first and he is right now waiting back at the house for his Bells to come home too."

Bells' head shot up and she gazed over at Jacob's dad, a half hopeful smile on her trembling lips. "Is it true? Is Jakey really okay?" Her voice was hoarse from all the crying.

"Yes kiddo, Billy is telling the truth. Now we need to get you back indoors into the warmth." Bells' dad adjusted her in his arms so that she was more comfortable and, with a lighter heart, he followed his two friends back toward the Black house.

XXXXXX

Bells' mom was curled up on the couch, a mug of hot coffee in her hands. She was staring into space and the other two women could see that she was thinking a few things over. Jacob's mom was still trying to comfort her distraught son. He refused to close his eyes and rest. She rubbed the top of his head and kissed it.

"Jake, you must get some sleep. I promise as soon as Bells comes home, I will wake you sweetie." She whispered to him softly.

Jacob's head shot up and he shook it fiercely."NO...wanna see Bells."

"You will Jake. Please, for me. Try and get some rest."She pleaded with him.

Jacob began to wriggle out of her arms. "NO...wanna see Bells now. I go look. Old man chief look, Daddy look, so I go look."

Jacob's mom struggled to keep a hold on him and she had to finally put him down, otherwise he would have dropped to the floor. As soon as his feet touched solid ground Jacob ran over to the front door and began to tug on it with all his strength. His arms were not strong enough to open it and fresh tears washed down his face. His mom had her arms around him again in an instant.

"Oh sweetie please...look I will wrap you up in a blanket and we will wait outside, how about that?" She suggested. Jacob nodded and allowed her to pick him up again. Seth's mom brought over a thick, fleecy blanket and helped his mom to wrap it around him.

"Thanks Sue," Jacob's mom said gratefully.

"No problem. Come on we will all wait outside too."Seth's mom suggested. She turned toward Bells' mom. "Will you come too Renee?"

Bells' mom shrank back on the couch and shook her head no. Seth's mom frowned, but decided there was no point in saying anything. The woman was impossibly selfish. So, with Quil's mom following too, they all went outside in the cool night air and sat on the front porch, waiting for the men to bring Bells home.

XXXXXX

They were rewarded twenty minutes later as they saw the beams of the men's torches lighting the way back toward the house. The women peered into the dark night with baited breath as they saw the shadowy outlines of the men approaching. But was Bells with them? Jacob's mom clutched him close in anticipation. After what seemed an age the men finally came into view. Tears of relief popped in all the women's eyes as they saw Bells' dad carrying his daughter in his arms.

Jacob's mom smiled down at her son and kissed his flushed cheek. "Sweetie she is back, Bells is alright."

Jacob's head swivelled round and he immediately caught sight of his Bells. He pushed against his mom's chest, trying to get her to put him down. His mom laughed softly and complied. As soon as his feet hit the ground he was running and shouting. "Bells...Bells..."

Bells saw her best friend in the whole world running toward her and, even though she was very tired, she begged her dad to put her down so she could go and meet her Jakey. She tried to run to meet him but her legs were wobbly, so she just managed a slow jog. However Jacob soon closed the gap between them and his arms went round Bella and squeezed the air out of her. "I scared Bells..."

Bells put her own arms round him. "I need to breathe Jakey."

Jacob relaxed his hold and they just stood there, clinging to each other, rejoicing in the fact that they were both back together. The adults all stood around watching them. It brought home to Bells' dad and Jacob's dad how close the two kids were and they exchanged worried glances.

"I need to have a serious word with Renee; she can't take Bells away now, not after this." He whispered to his friend.

Jacob's dad nodded in agreement. "Surely she can see past her own wants for a change. Look what the poor things were driven too, running away because they couldn't bear the thought of being parted. It must have had an impact on her surely."

Bells' dad ran a hand though his hair. "I hope so, but you know how she is. Come on let's go and find out."

The two men strolled over to their offspring and gently parted them. Jacob's dad hoisted him up in his arms and Bells' dad did the same with her and they carried them back into the house.

XXXXXX

Bells' mom stayed rooted to the couch when Bells was brought back into the living room. Jacob's mom shot her dark look when she did not even bother to get a blanket or hug her daughter. What the hell was wrong with the woman? What she witnessed next shocked her even more, she watched Bells' dad carefully put her down and she immediately went over to her mom and took her hand.

"Mom, are you alright? Do you need me to get you anything?" Bells asked her anxiously.

"I wouldn't mind another coffee Bella." Bells' mom replied.

"Bells sweetie, I'll make the drink. Why don't you and Jakey wash up? You can borrow one of the twin's nightdresses to sleep in." Sarah suggested softly.

Bells looked between her mom and Jacob's mom nervously. Even she could sense tension in the air. A warm hand wrapped itself around hers and Jacob was once again by her side. She felt her body relax. "Bells come..." he tugged on her hand and she let him lead her out of the room and into the bathroom.

"I'll keep an eye on them; make sure they get ready for bed." Seth's mom offered. Jacob's mom nodded at her gratefully.

Once the children were out of earshot, Jacob's mom vented her irritation at Bells' mom. "You selfish woman, your daughter has been missing in the middle of nowhere and she is the one offering you comfort. Who is the adult here Renee?"

Bells' mom bristled at Jacob's mom's sharp tone. "Do not interfere in the way I bring up my daughter. Charlie, are you going to let her speak to me like this?"

"Yes...I will Renee, because every word she said is true. It is time you stopped thinking of just yourself. You treat Bells more like a sister than a daughter. She is like a little adult in the way she acts and speaks and that is all because she has to look out for you. What I have just seen proves it. I am warning you now Renee, Bells is going to be staying here with me in Forks. What you do is up to you; go to London if that's what it is you're after. My little girl stays here." Bells' dad voice was steely as he enunciated every word clearly.

Silence reigned in the room as they all waited for Bells' mom reaction. Jacob's dad went over to his wife and pulled her out of the room. She reluctantly followed him. This fight was between Bells' mom and dad. She had made her feelings clear. Seth's dad and Quil's parents took some snacks and went back outside. Bells' mom and dad were alone.

"Well Renee, have you nothing to say?"

A strange look came over Bells' mom's face as her ex husband waited for her to say something. After another few seconds passed she finally stood up from the couch and glared over at him. "You all think you are so much better than me don't you? Why do you think I left you in the first place Charlie Swan, huh? It was because I was sick of being compared to Saint Sarah. I have never fitted into your exclusive little group of friends, you all made me feel like an outsider right from the beginning. Well listen good, I will fight you all the way. Bella will be coming with me to London whether you like it or not."

Bells' dad stared at her as if he had never seen her before. When had she turned into such a bitter, vindictive woman? All of the unresolved feelings he had held onto for her slipped away. "Get out." He said coldly.

Bells' mom gathered herself together and headed for the front door. She turned one last time and stared over at him. "Make sure she is ready to leave by tomorrow night." She gave him one last glare and then left the house.

Charlie's shoulders slumped. His talk with his ex wife had gone sour once again. There was only one thing he was certain of. There would be only one person going back on the plane tomorrow, Bells was staying with him...

_A/N-Thanks for reading._


	26. Chapter 26

**Birthdays and Mud Pies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 26-Chickies**

Charlie was woken up from his sleep by the sound of small feet padding along a wooden floor. He had stayed the night at the Black's house. Bells and Jacob could not bear to be parted, so all the adults had thought it best to allow them to stay together as they slept, the poor young things were exhausted and they lay side by side in Jacob's small bed holding hands as they drifted off to sleep. Sarah had made Charlie a bed up on the couch and he finally managed to fall into a fitful sleep, worry about what to do about Renee running through his mind.

As he opened his eyes Charlie saw a small shadow approach him and as he peered into the darkness he saw Jacob walk toward him carefully, holding his broken arm wrapped in its cast close to his side. The young boy had a worried frown on his face as he finally reached Charlie and poked him in the side with his good hand. "Old man Chief..." he whispered loudly. "Wake up Old Man Chief."

Charlie sighed and sat up; it seemed that he was deemed not to get any rest. He looked down at Jacob and was shocked to see the miserable expression on the young boys face. The tracks of tears glistened on his round cheeks as he gazed up at him. "What's the matter, Jake?" Charlie asked him in alarm.

"Rainey take Bells away..." He said sadly. "Bells sleep and then cry, then sleep, then cry again..."

Charlie felt his heart hurt. Jacob must be referring to his daughter's propensity for sleep talking. It showed him just how distraught she was at the prospect of having to go back to live with her mother again. It renewed his determination to make sure that did not happen. Charlie lifted Jacob up onto the couch next to him and patted him on the head gently. "Don't worry Jake that will not happen. Bells will stay here..." he promised rashly.

A bright smile suddenly lit up Jacob's face; he crawled onto Charlie's lap and flung his arms around Charlie's neck. "Fanks, Old man Chief..." He declared happily.

"No problem, now we better get you back to bed young man..." Charlie said awkwardly. He lifted Jacob up in his arms and carried him back to his room. As he opened the bedroom door he saw his daughter sprawled out on Jacob's bed, his stuffed bunny wedged against her chest as tears poured out of her closed eyes. He heard her mumbling. "Don't wanna go..."

"See Old Man Chief, Bells sleep, then cry and then sleep again..." Jacob repeated his pronouncement from earlier.

"Yeah I see Jake. Look you get back into bed and I'll sleep on the floor here, make sure that you both are alright..." Charlie replied quickly.

Jacob nodded tiredly, his eyelids already drooping again. Charlie placed him back on his bed next to Bella and tucked them both in again. As his daughter began talking again he gently laid his hand on her hair and she quietened down. He hunted around for something to put under his head and, finding a spare pillow on top of Jacob's small wardrobe, Charlie lay down on the hard floor and stared up at the dark ceiling pondering over what he was going to do. He did not find sleep for a long time.

XXXXXX

Sarah carefully opened the door to Jacob's room not wanting to disturb the two exhausted youngsters if they were still sleeping. She glanced at Jacob's messy bed and found they were not there, her eyes wandered around the room and a smile lit up her face as she took in the scene before her. Billy really needed to see this; it was the cutest sight she had ever seen. Sarah went off to retrieve her husband and when they returned, Billy had a hard time controlling his laughter. Lying on his back on the hard floor was Charlie Swan snoring softly. On either side of him lay Jacob and Bella. The two little ones must have woken up in the middle of the night, dragging the quilt along with them and joined Charlie on the floor. Bella was still clutching Jacob's old stuffed bunny to her chest as she cuddled up next to her dad on one side, while Jacob had the majority of the quilt wrapped around him, just the top of his head poking out the top.

Sarah ushered her husband out of the room and closed the door quietly."They must have woken Charlie up in the middle of the night..." she whispered to him.

Billy yawned and pulled his wife into his arms kissing the top of her head absently. "Yeah, poor kids, I don't know what we are going to do if Renee refuses to back down. She has legal custody of Bella. You saw how she was yesterday, still determined to drag the poor girl off to England."

A determined expression crossed Sarah's face as she pulled away and looked up at her tall husband. "Then it is up to us to change her mind. I will not let them kids be parted it would break their hearts, not to mention Charlie's to lose his daughter again."

Billy placed his hands on his wife's shoulders and smiled down at her proudly. "I know that if anyone can persuade her to change her mind then it is you."

Sarah laughed softly before standing on her tiptoes and kissing her handsome husband quickly. "Let's get ready before they wake up, we can leave Charlie a note. I want to catch Renee by surprise, there must be a part of her that knows what she is doing is unreasonable. Despite how selfish she can be I know that she loves Bella in her own mixed up way."

"I'll go get the truck ready..." Billy said swiftly as he kissed Sarah again and left.

Sarah watched him go with affection, once again wondering how she got so lucky to marry such a wonderful man.

XXXXXX

Charlie woke up with a start, he could hear giggling. He tried to sit up too fast and he groaned in pain. His back hurt from lying on the hard floor all night. Turning his head he glanced up at Jacob's bed to see his daughter and Jacob jumping up and down on it, laughing. A smile crept over his face as he saw the happy expression on Bella's face. He wondered what had caused the change, last night she had been so distraught, now she was glowing.

"Kiddo, what's going on?" He asked in confusion.

Bella slipped off of the bed and flung herself in her father's arms. Charlie groaned again as the force of her hug jolted his back. "I can stay, daddy. Mommy said I can live with you." She told him happily.

Charlie gave her a quick hug in return. He felt more confused than ever. "Have you been dreaming, kiddo?" He checked.

Jacob jumped easily from his bed and joined Bella and her dad on the floor. He too flung his arms around Charlie and squeezed. "Old man Chief sleepy..." he laughed.

Charlie felt like he was in an alternative universe. What made the two youngsters so certain that his ex wife had changed her mind? Some inner voice told him that Jacob's parents were somehow behind this miracle if it was true. He carefully disentangled himself from the two of them and struggled onto his feet. "Come on let's go see your mom and dad..." He said taking Jacob and then Bella's hand in his own and towing then out of the bedroom and into the main living area.

To his surprise he found Billy, Sarah and Renee sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. They weren't speaking but the atmosphere appeared cordial. He felt Bella pull her hand out of his as she ran over to her mother. Renee opened her arms and helped Bella to climb onto her lap. She then turned her attention to Charlie. "Morning Charlie," she greeted him, a nervous tremor in her voice.

"Morning, how are you?" He asked politely, not knowing what else to say. He gazed around at Billy and Sarah.

Billy gave him a wide grin and winked. "Actually it is the middle of the afternoon old man. You slept right through the morning."

"I did?" Charlie ran a hand through his hair, making it spike up.

Sarah slapped her husband playfully on the arm. "Stop teasing him, Billy. Why don't we give him and Renee some time to talk alone, huh?"

Billy nodded after laughing again at his friend's bewildered expression. "Hey Jake, Bella do you want to come outside and help me feed the chickens?"

Bella squealed with delight, she crawled off of her mother's lap and ran over to join Billy. Jacob did not look happy at the prospect. Chickens were boring. "Don' like Chickies..." He complained. "Wanna horsey, they fun. Chickes bite..."

Billy laughed again at his son's downcast face. "Aww come on son. Bells is excited, just come along you might actually change your mind."

Jacob poked out his lower lip in his familiar pout. He was about to protest when he saw Bells looking at with a pleading expression on her face. He supposed he could try just this once. "Okay..." he agreed magnanimously.

The adults all exchanged a smile as Billy took hold of his son and Bella's hand and led them both outside. Sarah followed them out of the house to make sure the two kids did not get messy. Jacob and Bells had already developed the propensity to get covered in mud when they did any outside activities and she knew her husband would be slow to stop them getting dirty.

XXXXXX

Charlie and Renee were left alone in the house. An awkward silence fell between them as they pondered what to say. Eventually it was Charlie who broke the ice. "What made you change your mind, Renee? You were so determined last night to take Bells with you?"

Renee finally looked at her former husband, a guilty look spreading over her face. "I couldn't sleep last night. All I could see was Bella's face. She ran away Charlie because she was desperate. I know that you all think that I am selfish, maybe I am, but I do love our daughter. Last night I felt under attack from you all and I said things I didn't mean...I arrived here this morning to talk things through with you properly. Sarah and Billy were getting ready to come and see me to plead your case." She gave him a wry smile.

"They're good friends..." Charlie replied, feeling emotional at what his friends had tried to do for him.

Renee let out a small sigh. "I really thought that Bella would find it like a big adventure, going to London and having new experiences. It seems that all she wants is her daddy and her new best friends. I guess that I have never settled anywhere long enough for her to make good friends. Seeing her bond with Jacob has brought that into focus."

Charlie reached over and caught hold of her hand. "I will look after her Renee. You know that."

"I am not going to London Charlie. I can't leave my little girl behind. I love her and would miss her too much. I have decided to return to this area so I won't be too far away..." she informed him.

Charlie felt stunned. "You would live in Forks?" He said in surprise. "I thought you hated it here."

Renee shook her head no. "Not in Forks, I was thinking more like Seattle..."

"Are you sure about this?" He checked with her one last time, finding it hard to believe that he was getting to keep his little girl and also that Bella's mom would still be not too far away for her to visit regularly.

"Not really, Charlie. But what other choice do I have? I can't be selfish all my life, can I?" she said ruefully.

Charlie gave her a small smile as he watched her drink the rest of her coffee.

XXXXXX

Twenty minutes later Jacob and Bella were brought back into the house covered head to toe in mud. Billy looked sheepish as his wife gave him a dark look.

"What happened?" Charlie asked as he regarded his forlorn looking daughter. All that were showing were the whites of her eyes.

"Jakey scared of Chickies...I was feeding Priscilla and Jakey tried to help and Priscilla pecked at his foot. Jakey ran off and fell over into the mud and I tried to help him but I fell over too." Bella said mournfully.

"I hate Chickies, they evil..." Jacob muttered angrily.

"You were supposed to be keeping an eye on them," Sarah reprimanded her husband.

Billy held up his hands in surrender. "Aww come on Sarah I only turned my back for a second."

Sarah rolled her eyes at this statement. She grabbed hold of Jacob and Bella's hand and led them to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Renee offered to help and the two women left the men alone. Charlie and Billy managed to hold their laughter in until the bathroom door closed and then they burst out into gales of laughter.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading, hope you liked it? **_


	27. Chapter 27

**Birthday's and Mud Pies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-I've missed writing this story! **_

**Chapter 27-Purple**

Charlie put the heavy paint tins down and arched his back; he felt old. He looked around Bells' bedroom, now that she was moving in permanently he had decided to redecorate. After much deliberation Bells had decided on the colour purple. Jacob had chosen black and had been quite put out when Bells had refused. He had sulked for a whole hour until she had mollified him by promising that he could help paint. Jacob was getting the cast off of his arm today. Bells had gone with him and Sarah to the hospital to have it removed and afterwards they were all coming over to help Charlie paint.

Glancing around Charlie sighed, he needed to start moving the furniture out of the room. Rubbing his hands on his jeans he set to work, muttering under his breath as he lifted the heavy chest of draws, straining his back further. He stretched and groaned as a sharp pain ran down his spine. He was getting too old for this type of work.

Sarah pulled into the Swan's driveway and parked the car. She glanced behind her at the two children. Jacob was still admiring his arm. The nurse had given him a lollipop and called him a brave boy, he was extremely proud of himself.

"I brave boy, Bells." He crowed for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Jakey." Bells replied automatically. She wasn't really listening. She wanted to get inside and start painting her room.

"Me braver then Quil." He declared, nudging Bells in the side so she had to look at his arm again.

"Yes, Jakey."

"Me braver then Embry."

"Yes, Jakey." Bella unbuckled her seatbelt and got ready to get out of the car.

"Me braver then Rach and Beck." Jacob announced. "Me braver then Leah."

Sarah smiled at her exuberant son, Bells certainly had a lot of patience. "I think Bells has got the message, Jake." She chided him gently.

Jacob didn't take any notice as he continued on with his list. "Me braver then daddy."

"Yes, Jakey." Sarah opened the door and Bells jumped down onto the ground. Sarah unbuckled Jacob and lifted him out of his seat. She placed him carefully on the ground.

"Me braver than Old Man Chief." He said loudly to Bells as he followed her up the steps and onto the front porch.

"My daddy's brave." Bells glanced sideways at him, getting slightly irritated now with his boasting.

Jacob shook his head. "No. Old Man Chief not brave. Woman says I brave."

"My daddy is head of the police, he is plenty brave." Bells said again.

"Yes, Jake. Bella's dad is a very brave man. He has a very important job. You were a very brave boy today but you must remember to be modest." Sarah leaned down and ruffled his hair.

"I don' wanna be mode...mode..." Jacob stumbled over his words.

"Modest." Bells said for him. "That's spelt M-O-D-E-S-T. Is that right Sarah?" She looked at Jacob's mom eagerly.

"Yes, sweetie it is. You are a good speller." Sarah praised her.

Bells beamed and skipped into the house. Jacob pouted. "Me good too."

Sarah laughed. "Of course you are, Jake. Come on now and let's help to paint Bella's room. You like painting."

A sunny smile spread across Jacob's face. "Me good at painting. Me good at everyfing." He declared as he followed Bells into the house.

XXXXXX

Charlie had removed all the furniture and laid dust sheets across the floor. He opened the can of paint and poured some into a tray so that he could use the roller. He had bought some small brushes for Jacob and Bells to use. He heard the two children chatting eagerly as they climbed the stairs, Sarah was with them.

"Hello Charlie." She greeted him with a gentle smile. "How is it going?"

"I've managed to move the furniture out of the way, so the room is pretty clear now." He knelt down as Bells skipped into her room. "Ready to paint, kiddo." He handed her one of the small brushes.

"Yes daddy." She held the brush tightly in her hand.

"I wan' bush." Jacob demanded as he entered the room.

"Brush, Jakey. Not bush." Bells giggled at his latest mispronunciation.

"Bush." Jacob ignored her correction. He strode over to the paint tray and his hand reached out for the big roller.

"No, no young man, that's for adults only." Charlie quickly took the tray with the roller out of his reach.

"I wan' big bush." Jacob glared at Bells' dad. "Momma, Old Man Chief won't let me have big bush."

"Jacob, you can't have everything you want. The big brush is for me and Charlie. Look we have bought you a special small brush to paint with. Bells is happy using hers." She reprimanded him. It seemed the nurse's praise had gone to her son's head.

"But I brave. Brave boys have big bush not little bush." Jacob said stubbornly.

Bells skipped over to Jacob and held out the brush Charlie had given her. "Look Jakey, have mine. It's a special brush."

Jacob perked up when he heard the word, special. "Special bush for brave boys." He checked.

Bells nodded solemnly. "Yes, special bush...I mean brush for brave boys."

"Promise?" Jacob gazed at her with his big brown eyes. If Bells said it was special then it must be true.

"Promise. Cross my heart." Bells used her finger to make a cross over her chest.

Jacob grinned at her and taking hold of her hand he pulled her toward the paint. Sarah and Charlie exchanged am amused glance. "Your daughter really knows how to handle my son." She whispered.

"It will stand her in good stead when she grows up." Charlie was proud of his daughter. "Right crew are we all ready to paint?"

Bells and Jacob nodded, he didn't know what a crew was but he was used to Old Man Chief saying strange things.

XXXXXX

An hour later and Jacob was beginning to think his brush wasn't so special after all. He looked at Bells' wall where she had painted quite a bit; his mom was helping her. He was on Old Man Chief's team. Bells' dad was a terrible painter, he had missed lots of bits and Jacob was doing his best to fill in the patches but his small brush wasn't making any impact. He needed the big brush.

Charlie stretched his arms. "I think it's time we all took a break. I've made some snacks. Who wants some?" He asked.

"Me!" Bells yelled, putting her brush down carefully.

"That sounds lovely, Charlie." Sarah put her roller back down on the tray.

Jacob didn't say anything. He dumped his brush on the floor and tried to look innocent.

"Come on then, crew. Down the stairs we go." Charlie clapped his hands and the others followed him out of the room eagerly. They didn't notice Jacob lag behind.

When he saw the others were out of the room and beginning to descend the stairs Jacob ran over to the paint tray. He swiftly picked up one of the rollers and shoved it back in the tray trying to get some paint on it, the way he had seen his mom and Old Man Chief do. Unfortunately he hit the corner of the tray too hard and it tilted upright splashing purple paint all over his hair and down his clothes.

"MOMMA, BELLS," he bellowed loudly beginning to cry.

Sarah was back up the stairs in an instant, followed by Charlie and Bells. They all came to a halt in front of Jacob who was looking extremely sorry for himself. He was covered in purple paint from head to toe. They all took one look at his sad little face and began to laugh. He stamped his foot and glared at them. "I hate big bushes." He yelled throwing the roller onto the floor.

Sarah finally got her laughter under control. She picked Jacob up not caring that she got covered in the paint as well. "That will teach you to not do as your told. We warned you the big brushes are for the adults only."

Jacob pouted. He looked mutinous. "I hate bushes. I hate purple and I hate painting."

Bells stopped giggling. Her mouth turned down as she became upset because Jacob had said he hated purple. "I like purple. I like painting." Her lower lip trembled as she tried not to cry.

There was one thing that Jacob hated more than painting, purple or big brushes and that was seeing Bells upset. He began to wriggle in Sarah's arms so that she was forced to put him down. As soon as his feet hit the floor he ran over to Bells and gave her a big hug, covering her in purple paint as he did so. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Bells wiped a tear from her eye. "S'ok." She replied, wiping her hand across her face and leaving purple smudges on her pale skin.

Charlie sighed as he looked at the state of his daughter. There was paint in her hair and over the new clothes that Renee had bought for her. He could already hear his ex-wife's voice in his head as she lectured him about ruining Bells' clothes. As if she could read his thoughts Sarah pulled him to one side. "Don't worry Charlie. I'll get the paint out. You should have seen the state of the twins when they helped Billy paint their room."

"I remember that." Charlie's face brightened. "Rachel got blue paint in Billy's hair and he couldn't get it out."

Sarah grimaced. "I remember, he refused to cut it, but the whining I got out of him afterwards." She rolled her eyes at the memory.

A wicked smirk crossed Charlie's face as he picked up Jacob's abandoned roller. "How about we call him and get him to help? Add some purple streaks to his hair?"

Sarah smiled widely at the thought. It was very rare for her to see Charlie smile like that. "You're on." She agreed.

XXXXXX

Bells' room was finished. She sat on the floor in the middle of the room and admired the colour. Jacob sat next to her, his hand holding hers. "Do you like it now, Jakey?"

He nodded; happy to see her smiling. "Me like purple now."

"Good." Bells turned and looked at him. "We can paint your room purple now."

Jacob shook his head. "Me like black."

"You just said you liked purple." Bells frowned.

"Black." Jacob said stubbornly.

"Purple."

"Black."

They began to argue again, back and forth.

In the kitchen downstairs Billy was complaining loudly about the purple streak of paint that Charlie had accidentally splattered onto his long, black hair. "I look like a fool."

"Cut it then." Charlie suggested, trying to keep a sympathetic look on his face.

Billy was outraged. "No way old man. I have been growing my hair for years."

"It could do with a trim." Sarah said innocently.

"Never." Billy vowed. "I'll get it out somehow."

Charlie and Sarah exchanged an amused smile. "Of course you will, darling. But I rather like the purple mixed with the blue." She told him.

Charlie burst out laughing. Billy glared at him suspiciously. He wouldn't have done it on purpose, would he? Billy then glanced at his wife, Sarah quickly smoothed her expression in to one of total innocence. No he was wrong, wasn't he?

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Birthday's and Mud Pies**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the lovely reviews on this story!**_

**Chapter 28-Jacob's Mission**

Bells sat in the beauty salon swinging her legs back and forth while she waited for her mom, Renee to have her nails done. She was visiting her mom for a couple of weeks; Renee had finally relocated to Seattle and was showing her daughter the sights. Which meant that Bells had so far seen the inside of a hairdressers, the local store and now the salon.

"What do you think, sweetie?" Renee asked, flashing her nails as she did so.

Bells smiled politely, it was something she had learned to do from a young age living with her mom. "Pretty." She said.

"Does the young beauty want hers done too?" The salesgirl asked.

Bells shook her head no. Renee wasn't having that. "Oh, come on darling. Let the nice lady do yours. You want to look pretty like me, don't you?"

"Momma, I don't want my nails done." Bells crossed her arms mutinously. The twins were always painting their nails and she didn't want to be like Rach and Beck.

Renee gave an exasperated sigh. "Come on, sweetie. I've worked so hard on trying to keep you entertained today. The least you could do is look pretty." She wheedled.

Bells caved in like she always did. She slid off of her seat and trudged slowly over to the salesgirl. "Sit up here...what's your name?" The girl asked.

"Bells."

Renee snorted. "It's Isabella. Her father insists on shortening it into that ridiculous nickname."

The salesgirl laughed along with Renee, making Bells blush with embarrassment. She hung her head behind her long hair. She hated being teased. She loved being called Bells; she hated Isabella.

"Come on then, Isabella." The salesgirl deliberately used the full version of her name, after all she had to keep the paying customer happy. She took Bells' hand in hers and roughly filed the nails, making tears spring to Bells' eyes. Both the adults ignored her as they chatted about the latest celebrity scandal. For the hundredth time that day, Bells wished Jakey was with her.

XXXXXX

Jacob kicked the dirt with his foot and watched the dry dust float in the air. He was bored, very bored. He hadn't seen Bells for two whole days. Rainey had taken her to a big city to show her the sights. Some silly sounding place called 'Seetle.' Bells hadn't wanted to go but Old Man Chief said she had to spend time with Rainey.

"Jake, come here." His mom called out to him. Jacob turned around and ran over to her, his arms raised to be lifted. Sarah picked him up and took him back inside the house, plopping him down on one of the kitchen chairs. "I made your favourite." She pushed a plate toward him; she had made him a jam sandwich.

"Not hungry." Jacob kicked the leg of his chair and frowned.

Sarah knelt down in front of her son and put a finger under his chin so she could raise his head. His dark eyes were sad and it broke her heart to see him that way. He was only three and it worried her that he was already so reliant on young Bells that he fell apart when she wasn't there. "Jake you need to eat." She said softly.

"Not hungry." He repeated, kicking the leg of his chair again.

Sarah sighed. "Hey, why don't I invite Embry and Quil over today. That will be fun, right?" She suggested desperately.

"Hate Embry, hate Quil. Wan' Bells." Jacob mumbled, easy tears welling in his eyes.

"Jake, they're your best friends. Come on just give it a try. Let me invite them over." Sarah tried again.

"No." Jacob jumped off of his chair and ran to his room, throwing himself on his bed as he began to really cry. Why did Bells have to go and visit silly Rainey? He clutched onto his stuffed bunny and sniffed loudly. He had never felt so miserable in his whole life.

XXXXXX

Renee answered the phone distractedly. "Hello." She had one eye on the television. She was watching a celebrity gossip show and was irritated at the interruption.

"Hello Renee, it's Sarah Black."

"Sarah?" Renee's eyes narrowed. "How did you get my number?"

"Charlie gave it to me." Sarah said, trying to keep her tone polite.

"Why?" Renee snapped. She was still sore about the way Sarah had spoken to her in the past.

"I just wondered if I could ask you a favour."

"What?" Renee demanded rudely.

"I was hoping that maybe Bells could come to the phone and speak to Jake. He's missing her and I feel it would cheer him up if he could just speak to her." Sarah asked.

"Bella is asleep. She has had a very eventful day. In fact she has met a new friend today, a girl her own age." Renee lied smoothly. "She told me earlier she wishes she didn't have to go back to Forks."

Sarah tried to keep her temper under control. She knew perfectly well that Renee was being deceitful, but she had to remain polite for her son's sake. "That's nice for her. But maybe we can arrange a time tomorrow for Jake to speak to Bells."

"I hardly think so, I have a full schedule planned for my daughter. I suggest you stop babying your son so much. I have to go, goodbye." Renee slammed the phone down with satisfaction.

Bells heard her mom's raised voice and shuffled out of the small box room she was sleeping in. "Momma, who was that?"

Renee gave her a forced smile. "No one, sweetie. Now go to sleep like I told you."

"Was it Jakey?" Bells asked her hopefully; her eyes bright.

"No. I said go to bed, Bella." Renee ordered her sternly.

The light died in Bells' eyes, she hung her head and sloped back to her room, tears falling down her cheeks.

XXXXXX

"You know what young girls can be like." Renee complained. The lady doing her pedicure made a sound of sympathy. "I offered to have her hair done and all she did was cry."

Bells was in the waiting room, she could hear everything Renee was saying. She slumped in her seat. She must really be a bad girl. An older lady was sitting opposite her as she waited her turn, she looked at Bells with sympathy. "Is that your mom in there?" She asked.

Bells nodded. The lady reached out and patted her hand. "Don't fret child. She doesn't mean what she says." Bells nodded again, knowing that what the lady said wasn't true. Her mom meant every word.

XXXXXX

Jacob nudged the fish fingers around his plate and prodded at the fries. "Not hungry." He mumbled.

Billy glanced at his wife, Sarah was watching Jacob with concern. Rach and Beck stopped eating and stared at their brother. "You are such a baby." Beck sneered.

"Rebecca Black, apologise to your brother right now." Billy reprimanded his daughter.

She glared resentfully at her brother before mumbling 'sorry.' Everyone resumed eating in silence. Jacob eventually ate half a fish finger and some fries, but that was all. After he was excused he ran off to his room and shut the door. Sarah cleared up the empty plates and dumped them in the sink. "We can't let this go on, Billy. I've tried to talk to him. I even phoned that vile woman up and asked if Jake could speak to Bells on the phone."

"What did she say?" Billy asked.

"She was her usual obnoxious self. Gave me some spew about Bells being tired and making a new friend." Sarah said angrily.

"I'll talk to him." Billy rose from the table. "It'll be alright, Sarah. It's just the first time the two of them have been apart. He'll get used to it."

"Will he?" Sarah asked worriedly.

"Of course." Billy kissed her on the lips. "He'll get over it in time."

Sarah watched her husband head off to their son's room, a sad expression on her face. She wasn't so sure that was true.

XXXXXX

Bells sneaked over to the phone. Renee was napping in her bedroom so she had taken the opportunity to sneak out of her room to call her dad. Bells wanted to go home. She carefully dialled her home number. It seemed to ring for an eternity before the answer machine kicked in. "Charlie Swan, leave a message after the tone." Came her dad's deep baritone.

"Daddy." Bells whispered. "I don't like it here. I want to..."

"What are you doing?" Renee came up behind Bells and snatched the phone out of her hand and slammed it down.

Bells fidgeted nervously as she hid her face behind her hair. "Nothing momma."

"Who did you ring?" Renee demanded, her pale skin flushed with anger.

"Daddy." Bells mumbled guiltily.

"Why?"

"Don't know." Bells mumbled again.

Renee put her hands on her hips and gave Bells a resentful stare. "I don't understand you. I have done everything possible to make your stay here enjoyable. We've done things that most girls are supposed to be into, but all you've done is whine and complain."

"Am I bad?" Bells raised her head and looked sadly at Renee with her big brown eyes.

"Yes." Renee said unthinkingly. "You're selfish, Bella. I knew it was a mistake letting you live with your father. You are turning into a tomboy and running wild. That Jacob boy is a bad influence."

Bells burst into tears. "Jakey is my friend."

"Stop speaking in a childish way, Bella. His name is Jacob, not Jakey. He may be three but you are not." Renee stated harshly. "Now go to your room, you've given me a headache."

Bells fled back to the small box room and climbed on the bed, hiding under the covers. She felt so scared and alone. What if she never got to see Jakey again because she was so bad? Tears poured down her face as she cried quietly into her pillow, making sure that her mother couldn't hear.

XXXXXX

It was midnight, the moon shone through the small parting between the curtains in Jacob's room. He was up and out of bed packing. He shoved his stuffed bunny into his backpack, along with some biscuits he had swiped from his dad's plate. Billy had a long talk with him and it made thing's clearer in Jacob's mind.

"If you want something badly enough, Jake. You have to go out and get it. Bells will be back, you have to be patient." These words stood out in Jacob's mind and it made the idea form in his head. Old Man Chief brought Bells home from Rainey's before. He could do so again. Jacob just needed to ask him.

Charlie had not been around in days. Unbeknownst to Jacob he was away on a course and was not even at home. He had arranged to go while Bells was visiting Renee. Jacob peered out of his room to make sure no one was about, he knew that after the last time he had 'run away' his mom and dad had been upset. But this was important. He wasn't actually running away but going to see Old Man Chief. That was different. Tiptoeing as quietly as he could down the hall and toward the back door, Jacob glanced around one last time. He was tall for his age and if he stood on his tiptoes he could reach the key in the back door and turn it. He struggled for a bit but finally he managed to twist the key in the lock so the door opened.

The first smile in days lit Jacob's face as he slipped outside and began the first stage of his mission to bring Bells home.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	29. Chapter 29

**Birthday's and Mud Pies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you all for the lovely reviews on this story. Nikki :)**_

**Chapter Twenty Nine-Panic**

Jacob had just managed to step foot outside when a hand clamped on his shoulder making him scream. He was picked up in a pair of strong arms and lifted so he was eye to eye with his captor. Jacob's lower lip trembled as he looked into his dad's worried face.

"And where do you think you are going young man?" Billy asked in exasperation.

"Go see Old Man Chief." Jacob mumbled. "He get Bells."

Billy's face softened. "I knew you would try something like this. You are so like me at your age it's scary." He carried his son back into the house and shut the back door again, locking it firmly behind them.

Jacob began to cry as his dad placed him gently on one of the kitchen chairs and took his small back pack from him. He then hunkered down so that they were face to face. "Jake." He said gently. "You can't just go running off all the time. Charlie isn't even at home. You don't know how to get there either. Haven't you learned your lesson from the last time you ran away?"

"I no run. I go see Old Man Chief." Jacob said mutinously, swiping at his eyes with his hands to clear the tears.

Billy sighed, it seemed his talk with his son had been misconstrued. Sarah was always better at this type of thing. "Look Jake I know how much you miss young Bells, but she will be back very soon. You just have to be patient. There will be times in both your lives where you will be separated for short periods of time. When you start school will be one of those times." He said giving Jacob an example.

Jacob frowned. "Hate school. Hate Rainey. Wan Bells." He crossed his arms and glared at Billy.

"You really are stubborn, aren't you son." Billy said irritably. It was very late and he was feeling tired. All he wanted was to lie down next to his wife and catch some shuteye before he went to work the next day. "Come on Jake lets get you back to bed."

"I wan Bells." Jacob said again.

Billy rolled his eyes. "Look go to sleep and we'll see what we can do in the morning." He replied without thinking.

"You get Bells?" Jacob checked.

"Bed." Billy picked up Jacob and carried him back into his room. He watched his son crawl under the covers. He passed him his stuffed bunny and switched off the light. "Goodnight Jake."

"Night daddy." Jacob's energy was spent. His daddy had promised to get Bells in the morning. With that comforting thought in mind, he clutched his stuffed bunny to his chest and finally closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Sarah ushered Rach and Beck off to school. "You have your lunches don't you?" She called after their disappearing forms.<p>

"Yes." Rach yelled over her shoulder. Beck ignored her mother and carried on walking.

Sarah sighed and went back into the house to deal with her son. Jacob was sitting at the table stirring his breakfast around with his spoon. She went over and joined him. He looked up at her with his soulful dark eyes pleadingly. "Get Bells now?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Jake but you have to wait until Bells comes back from staying with her mom." Sarah cursed her husband in her head. What had he said to Jake to make him think that they were collecting Bells today? It was alright for him, he was at work, while she had to deal with the fall out from her devastated son.

"Daddy said get Bells." Jacob said for the hundredth time since he had woken that morning.

"Jake I told you it's impossible. You have to be patient sweetheart." Sarah winced as her son jumped down from his chair and ran to his room. The door slammed behind him.

* * *

><p>Bells sat in the changing room of the clothes store as Renee tried on various outfits. She was bored and unhappy. It was stuffy in the shop and she felt hot. Her mom emerged from behind the curtain and showed her another change of outfit.<p>

"Well baby girl what do you think?" She spun round making the short dress flare around her knees.

"Pretty." Bells said automatically.

Renee giggled like a little girl. "I knew you would love it. You wait until you see the next one." She disappeared behind the curtain again.

Bells sank back in her chair, blinking back the ever present tears. She just wanted to go home.

* * *

><p>Renee pushed a microwave meal in front of her daughter and smiled at her. Bells looked at the half baked food and made a halfhearted attempt to eat it. It wasn't cooked properly. She didn't want to upset her mother so she forced it down and drank a glass of water to take away the taste.<p>

"Is that nice baby girl?" Renee asked as she watched her eat. She was leaning her chin on her hands, her elbows resting on the small table.

"Yes thank you." Bells said politely.

"Good." Renee gave her another smile. "I need to tell you something baby girl."

Bells carefully placed her knife and fork in the center of her plate and looked at her mother curiously. She recognized the tone of Renee's voice. She always spoke in that wheedling way when she wanted to go out for the night and leave Bells on her own. "Yes mommy."

"Well I have been invited out tonight. The only problem is the place where I'm going doesn't allow little girls inside. You'll be alright while I go and have some fun for the evening, won't you? My Isabella is a big brave girl really, isn't she?" Renee patted Bells' hand and raised her eyebrows at her.

Bells knew from past experience that Renee would go whether she agreed or not. It was best just to give in, although she was often scared being on her own. She nodded her head slowly, wishing once again that Jakey was with her.

Renee reached over and hugged her. "You are such a good girl." She praised her. "I've left you some DVD's to watch while I'm out. You'll be fine. Now I must go and get ready."

Bells watched in resignation as her mom fled the room and left her alone. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>It had been two hours since Renee had left the apartment and Bells was getting scared. Since living with Charlie it had been an age since she had been left alone. The DVD's her mom had left were all horror films. Bells could tell just by looking at the covers that she wouldn't like them. She huddled under her duvet, a torch in her hand as she tried to read one of the books she had brought with her. But even her favorite story couldn't distract her. She wasn't used to this apartment. There were so many scary sounds, the pipes creaked and the floorboards. It was cold too, Renee had left the heating off.<p>

Tears began to leak out of Bells' eyes as she tried to keep calm, but with each moment that passed she began to get more frightened and panicky. Every strange noise made her jump and the sound of a passing police car outside had her curling up into a ball. Late night revelers who walked past the apartment were loud, many of them drunk and shouting loudly. Even when she put her hands over her ears she could still hear them. More time passed and Bells began to hyperventilate. She had never been so scared in all her young life. A longing for her daddy and Jakey overwhelmed her. Her mom wasn't here, she couldn't get angry if she tried to ring her daddy this time.

Bells padded out of her room, shining the torch in front of her as she made her way to the phone. She reached out and dialed her home number. It rang for a while before the answering machine kicked in. "Charlie Swan, leave a message after the tone."

"Daddy." Bells sobbed. "I wanna come home. Daddy."

There was no reply. Bells began to cry harder as the call ended and the dial tone buzzed in her ear. She was desperate and didn't know what to do. She knew it was late but she couldn't think of who else to call and she was desperate to hear Jakey's voice. Bells rang the Black's number.

* * *

><p>"The phone's ringing." Sarah mumbled to her husband as they lay in bed.<p>

Billy rolled over and gazed at his wife worriedly. He saw by the clock that it was past midnight. Sarah got up and pulled her dressing gown around her to keep out the chill. With her husband hot on her heels they ran out to the kitchen and she grabbed the phone off the hook. For someone to ring them this late at night it had to be an emergency.

"Hello." Sarah said urgently.

The sound of crying made her look at her husband in alarm. "Who is it?" He whispered.

"I don't know." Sarah shrugged. "Hello, who is this?"

"Is Jakey there?" A trembling voice asked.

Sarah felt tears prick at her eyes. It was Bells and she sounded desperate. "Bells it's me Sarah. Are you alright sweetie?"

Billy's eyes widened as he looked at his wife. Why was young Bells calling at this time of night?

Sarah gripped the phone harder in her hand. "Bells, are you still there?"

"Yes." Bells whispered. "Can I speak to Jakey?"

"Very soon, honey." Sarah said as gently as she could. She was worried that Bells would panic and put the phone down. "Are you alright, Bells?"

"No. I'm scared." Bells began to cry harder.

"Is your mom there sweetheart? Can I talk to her?" Sarah asked, fury at Renee running through her veins.

There was a small pause before Bells answered. "No. My mommy went out."

"Went out?" Sarah glanced at her husband, worry shining in her eyes.

"Yes."

"Who is with you, Bells?" Sarah asked, trying to keep her voice calm. She didn't want to panic the young girl more then she was.

"No one." Bells revealed.

Sarah was horrified. Renee had left her five year old daughter at home alone. What sort of person was she? She looked at her husband again. "Bells, can you hold on just a second honey."

"Yes." Bells hiccuped as she continued to sob.

As quickly as she could Sarah relayed everything to her husband. She saw the anger flashing in his eyes as he took in what she was saying. The only problem was Bells was in Seattle and they were in La Push. It was impossible for them to get to her.

"We'll have to call the police." Billy told his wife. "It is our only option. We haven't got a choice. Charlie isn't even here."

Sarah agonized over this for a few tense seconds, but she knew her husband was right. The only problem was she didn't want to put the phone down to make the call. She could hear how terrified poor Bells was and she wanted to keep talking to her to keep her calm. Billy instinctively knew what she was thinking. "I'll go over to our neighbors and use their phone to call the police then Charlie. You keep her on the line."

Sarah gave him a grateful smile as she watched him leave hurriedly. She turned her attention back to Bells. "Hey Bells, you okay there?"

"Yes." Came the shaky reply. "Can I speak to Jakey?" She begged.

Sarah bit her lip, her son was asleep but she knew he was her best shot at keeping Bells calm and on the phone until the police arrived at the apartment. "Wait there sweetie. I'll go get him."

On the other end of the phone far away in Seattle Bells breathed easier. She waited on tenterhooks until she heard a click at the other end as if someone was picking up the phone. A few seconds later she heard his beloved voice. "Bells." He said tiredly.

"Jakey." She whispered, a small smile curving her lips upwards.

_**A/N-damn writing this made me cry! **_


	30. Chapter 30

**Birthday's and Mud Pies **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the lovely reviews on this story. And also a BIG THANK YOU to whoever nominated this story in the non-canon awards for best Jake/Bella, I really appreciate it! Nikki :) :) :) :) **_

**Chapter 30-Making Breakfast**

Charlie walked into the police station, a grim look on his face. Behind him were Billy and Sarah, who was carrying Jacob in her arms. They went up to the reception desk and spoke to the clerk. The woman gave them a sympathetic smile before ushering them into a little side room.

"Daddy?" Bells was sitting with a female social worker. As soon as she saw Charlie she ran over to him and flung her arms around his legs, clinging to him tightly. "Sorry. I'm sorry."

Charlie felt moisture prick at his eyes. His little girl was apologizing for something that wasn't her fault. He quickly picked her up and cuddled her small, trembling body to his chest. "It's alright, kiddo. You have no need to be sorry. You did the right thing."

Bells looked at him with her large brown eyes. "Did I?"

"Yes." Charlie said firmly. "You are a brave little girl."

"Will mommy be mad?" Bells asked him fearfully.

Charlie tried to keep his tone even as he thought about his ex-wife. He was beyond angry with her. "No, don't you worry about your mommy."

The social worker cleared her throat, interrupting their moment. "Can I have a word with you privately Mr Swan?"

Charlie sighed, he was reluctant to give Bells up but he knew he had to get this meeting out of the way. He turned to look at Sarah and Billy. "Would you mind sitting with Bells?"

"Of course not." Billy strode forward and gently took Bells from him.

Her eyes lit up as she finally realized they had brought Jacob with them. "Jakey." She breathed.

Jacob, who had been dozing in his mom's arms, jerked awake. His hair was mussed and standing up like a halo around his head. A big smile lit up his face as he saw her. "Bells."

"Jakey." Bells said again, she reached out for her best friend in the whole world. Billy exchanged a look with Sarah, both of them overcome with emotion.

"We'll see you in a moment, Chief." Billy told him before leading the way out of the room with Sarah following behind.

* * *

><p>Bells and Jacob sat cuddled up together on the uncomfortable chairs in the reception area. Billy had retrieved a blanket from his truck and wrapped it around them both. They had both fallen asleep not long after they had left Charlie in the room with the social worker. Sarah looked at them affectionately.<p>

"They look so peaceful together, don't they?" She whispered to her husband.

"They sure do." He agreed; reaching across Billy squeezed his wife's hand.

"I wonder what they've done with Renee." Sarah mused.

"That woman deserves everything she gets. It was child neglect plain and simple. This is obviously not the first time this has happened. How could she do that to the poor girl? She is only five." Billy spoke quietly, but his voice was laced with anger.

"We still have to remember she is Bells' mother. I worry that she will blame herself for contacting us." Sarah said worriedly. She reached out and stroked Bells' long hair back from her forehead. The little girl shifted slightly in her sleep, muttering Jacob's name before settling back down.

"I bet poor Charlie is getting it in the neck." Billy muttered.

"Probably." Sarah sighed. "But he's used to the procedure. He'll know the best way to handle the social worker."

"Maybe, but he's still going to have to prove to the authorities that he is able to care for Bells full time. He has a full time job, a stressful one at that." Billy said worriedly.

"It will all be fine. He has support. I will take cars of Bells while he works and I know Sue and Harry will pitch in too." Sarah stated boldly.

"Sarah we have three kids of our own. Are you sure you can take on another? Because it means Bells will literally be living with us for most of the time, Charlie's hours are all over the place." Billy reminded her.

"I don't care about that." Sarah snapped. "Bells is a good girl, she will be no trouble."

Billy smiled at his wife's sudden flash of anger. He held his hands up playfully in self defense. "I believe you."

"Good." Sarah returned his smile.

A few moments later the door to the little side room was opened and Charlie emerged. Sarah and Billy watched as Charlie spoke briefly to the social worker and then nod at her stiffly.

"We'll be in touch again very soon to arrange a home visit Mr Swan." The social worker called after him as he went over to his daughter.

Charlie's eyes narrowed at her pompous attitude. He refrained from making a biting remark and just nodded at her again. The social worker finally left them alone. "How has she been?" He asked his friends.

"She fell asleep not long after we left you." Billy told him. "What about your meeting?"

Charlie ran a hand through his greying hair. "About what I expected. It certainly got her back up that I work for law enforcement and could deflect most of her probing questions. I know my rights. Basically I have custody for now, but I will have to go down the usual route of them checking my background, where Bells will be living, child care etc."

"We will be there for you, Charlie. We will look after Bells when you have to work." Sarah assured him.

Some of the tension left Charlie's face at this offer. "Thank you, you don't know what that means. I know that would have been the biggest concern that they would have. I have to warn you though, they will expect to visit your house and question you. Are you prepared for that?"

"Yes." Sarah said adamantly. "We have nothing to hide."

Billy smiled and patted his wife's hand. "What about Renee?"He asked Charlie.

A glint of anger lit up Charlie's eyes briefly. "She will most likely be charged with child neglect. Frankly, right now I don't care what they do to her." He said hotly.

Sarah put her finger to her lips, indicating that he quieten down. Despite what Renee had done, she was still Bells' mother and the young girl didn't need to overhear her father saying things like that.

"We better get these two back to the motel and then we can head back in the morning." Billy whispered.

Charlie's face softened as he looked at his daughter. He carefully picked her up in his arms. She opened her eyes briefly. "Daddy?"

"Hush, kiddo. Go back to sleep." He said, kissing the top of her head.

Bells looked around sleepily. "Where's Jakey?"

"Right here, sweetie." Sarah had picked up her sleeping son in her arms. Nothing woke Jacob up when he was asleep.

Bells looked over at her best friend and smiled tiredly before snuggling closer to her dad. Her eyes closed again and, by the time Charlie placed her in Billy's truck, she was sound asleep.

* * *

><p>The morning light shining through the thin curtains hanging at the window made Bells' eyes snap open. She sat up, her long hair cascading around her thin shoulders. Where was she? She didn't recognize this place. She looked around fearfully until she glanced down at the bed and saw Jacob lying next to her, his stuffed bunny clutched in his hand. He was still deeply asleep. Seeing him there calmed Bells' nerves and she lay back down. Memories of the day before assaulted her and worry furrowed her brow. Her mommy was going to be so angry at her. She had been so scared by herself and even more petrified when the police had turned up at the apartment to collect her. It wasn't until she saw her daddy that her madly beating heart had slowed down.<p>

Bells sat up again and carefully slid off the bed so she didn't wake Jakey. She noticed there was another bed next to theirs. Jakey's mom and dad lay side by side asleep. Nearby she saw her daddy curled up on a battered old couch, he was snoring softly. She padded over to the small kitchenette and looked around for something to make for breakfast. Bells was a very practical five year old. Living with Renee had taught her to be very resourceful from a young age. She often made breakfast for herself when Renee forgot or was too hungover.

She quietly opened some cupboards and the small fridge. There was some left over pizza slices in there and some bread. Bells took out the bread and opened the grill on the small stove. She lined up some slices of bread and turned on the grill. She sat back and waited. She soon smelt the tantalizing scent of toasted bread. Being careful not to burn herself, Bells pulled out the grill and flipped over the bread to do the other side.

When it was done she put on more bread and then opened the fridge again. There was a small carton of milk. She pulled it out and placed it on the counter. She looked for some glasses, but couldn't see them. Maybe they were in the higher cupboards where she couldn't reach. She frowned for a moment, pondering what to do. Her eyes eventually fell on one of the chairs that were pushed against the small table. Bells went over and tried to pull the chair into the kitchen but she wasn't strong enough.

"Whatya doin, Bells?" Jacob's voice made her jump. He had crawled out of bed when he smelt the delicious aroma of toast.

"Making breakfast." Bella said easily. "I can't move this chair."

Jacob yawned, putting his stuffed bunny down he gripped the chair, and with Bells helping, slid it across the floor into the small kitchenette. Bells beamed with triumph as she climbed on the chair and reached the top cupboards. When she opened them she found some glasses. Carefully she pulled them out and handed them down to Jacob. He stood there watching, his mouth watering as she climbed back down.

"Wan' toastie." He demanded.

Bells put a finger to her lips. "Not so loud, Jakey. I want to make this a surprise."

"Wan' toastie." Jacob pouted.

Bells gave him a small smile as she handed him a slice. He flashed her a sunny smile as he bit into it and munched away. Bells took the glasses from him and began to pour the milk into them. She only spilled a little bit.

"More toastie." Jacob demanded when he had finished his first slice.

Bells sighed as she handed him another. She was almost done. She pulled out the last of the toast and piled it high on a plate. Jacob looked at the plate eagerly, assuming that it was all for him. "More?"

"No, this is for daddy and your mommy and daddy." Bells told him, holding the plate away from him.

"Mine." He demanded.

"No."

"Mine."

"No."

"Mine."

"Jakey, no." Bells said in exasperation. Sometimes he could be really annoying.

"Wan toastie." Jacob's lower lip poked out and he made his eyes bigger, crocodile tears beginning to spill down onto his cheeks.

Bells looked at him for a moment before finally caving in. She handed him the plate. Jacob took her hand and pulled her down so that they were both sitting on the floor. He handed her a slice and took two for himself, stuffing the bread in so his cheeks were puffed out like a hamsters. Bells couldn't help herself, she started giggling. Jacob giggled too as bits of toast sprayed from his mouth and onto the floor. This made Bells laugh even harder.

Soon all the toast was finished. Bells got up and got the glasses of milk. She handed one to Jacob before drinking her own down. Jacob gulped his down fast and when he put his glass down it left a white mustache along his lips. Bells had the same mark across the top of her lips. Jacob reached out and prodded it with his finger.

"Old Man Chief." He babbled.

Bells giggled again as she touched his milky mustache. "Daddy." She whispered.

Jacob stretched his arms again and yawned. "I sleepy."

Bells yawned too. "So am I."

Jacob got up onto his feet, retrieved his stuffed bunny and took Bells by the hand. They both padded back to the bed and climbed back on it. Holding hands, with the stuffed bunny between them, they fell back to sleep with full stomachs.

* * *

><p>An hour later Sarah woke up. She glanced at her watch, it was seven in the morning. "I better make breakfast." She mumbled to herself.<p>

She made her way into the kitchen, wondering why she could smell toast. Her eyes opened wide as she saw the abandoned plate on the floor, crumbs scattered beside it. Two empty glasses of milk stood on the worktop. "What on earth?" Spinning round she went over to check on the two children, they were both sound asleep, two milky mustaches displayed prominently on their upper lips.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Birthday's and Mud Pies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 31-Full Circle**

_Six months later:_

Jacob Black was up early. Today was a special day. Today he was officially turning four years old. He slid out of bed and padded down the narrow hallway to his parent's room, barging in unannounced and climbing on the bed. He then began to jump up and down.

"I four today. I four." He yelled loudly.

Billy and Sarah both sat up at once, sleep still clouding their vision. "What time is it?" Billy muttered as he peered at his bedside clock.

"It's four thirty in the morning." Sarah groaned as she fell back on her pillows. "Jake it's too early, go back to bed sweetheart and wait until seven like we agreed."

Jacob crossed his arms mutinously and pouted. "No, birthday now. I four."

Billy gave his young son a stern look. "Now Jake, even though it is your special day, you still have to do as you are told or no pressies."

"No pressies?" Jacob echoed. Tears began to well in his eyes. His daddy was mean. "I wan' pressies."

"Not yet." Billy sighed as he climbed out of bed and picked his son up and hauled him over his shoulder. He noticed that Sarah had buried herself back under the quilt. Typical! He carried Jacob back to his room and set him down on his bed. "Now go back to sleep and wait until me or mommy come to wake you up, okay."

Jacob pulled his covers up to his chin and frowned. "Okay." He muttered.

Billy gave him a tired smile and ruffled his hair. "Good boy." He walked out of the room and closed the door quietly.

Ten minutes later Jacob was back out of bed and heading for the phone.

* * *

><p>Charlie was exhausted. He had a late night at work and had only got home in the early hours of the morning, so he was less then pleased when the phone began to ring. He opened his weary eyes and glanced at his clock radio, the red numbers showed that it was ten to five in the morning. For someone to be contacting him this early it had to be an emergency. He climbed out of bed and pulled his dressing gown on and winced as his feet hit the cold floor. Charlie hunted around for his slippers but couldn't find them. Muttering curses under his breath, he stumbled down the stairs and answered the phone before it disturbed Bells.<p>

"Hello."

"Old Man Chief?" Jacob's voice babbled on the other end of the phone.

Charlie was dumbstruck. He had to be dreaming. "Jake? Is that you?"

"I four." Jacob declared. "Daddy say no pressies."

"Huh?" Charlie felt like he was in the twilight zone. Was he really engaging in a conversation with a four year old at this time of the morning? He was definitely having a surreal dream. "What are you talking about, Jake?"

"My birthday. I four." Jacob repeated impatiently. Old Man Chief was going deaf. "You pleeseman."

Charlie rubbed his face with his hand. "Pleeseman? Oh you mean am I a policeman?"

"YES." Jacob yelled down the phone so that Old Man Chief could hear him better. "You put bad men away."

"Well yes sort of." Charlie held the phone away from his ear slightly. Why was Jake yelling? And why was he still talking to the boy at this time of the morning? He must be going soft in the head.

"Daddy bad man." Jacob announced firmly. "I get up and he say no pressies. He mean. Put bad daddy behind lines."

"Behind lines? Jake I have no idea what you're talking about. Why don't you go back to bed like a good boy. Me and Bells will be over this afternoon for your special party."

"Bad daddy go behind lines." Jacob said again. "He say no pressies."

Charlie tried to think what he meant. 'Behind lines?' he thought to himself. An image of Billy sitting in jail behind the thick black bars came into his head. Of course Jake meant in prison. He had been avidly watching the old cop shows from the seventies with Bells. The two of them often acted out what they saw on the telly. The amount of times over the last few weeks that he and Billy had water sprayed over them from the water pistols Sarah had so thoughtfully provided for them as they acted. He noticed that it was always him who got arrested and sent to jail the most.

"Old Man Chief?" Jacob yelled out again.

"I'm here Jake." Charlie yawned widely. "Go to bed son and I'll be over to put bad daddy behind lines later on, alright."

Jacob let out a loud whoop. "Thanks Old Man Chief. I four."

"I know. See you later, Jake." Charlie put the phone down in relief. Really at times his life was totally bizarre.

* * *

><p>Bells ate her toast delicately. She watched as her daddy yawned widely as he buttered his toast. "You tired daddy?"<p>

"Yeah, sorry kiddo." Charlie rubbed his eyes as he tried to keep them open. "Jake rung early this morning. Apparently his bad daddy said no pressies, so he decided to call me and ask me to arrest Billy."

Bells choked on her toast as she giggled. It sounded like something Jakey would do. Only last week he had rung in the middle of the night because he couldn't sleep. Her daddy had been fast asleep and she had been the one to answer the phone. They had chatted to each other for over an hour before Sarah heard her son babbling and came to investigate. Jacob had been banned from using the phone, but he had obviously ignored his parents wishes.

Charlie smiled at his daughter. In the months she had been living with him he had seen her blossom. He now had permanent custody of her, with Renee only having supervised visitation so many times a year. His ex-wife had been charged with child neglect and was still waiting the outcome of her trial. He dismissed that thought from his mind. Renee had only herself to blame for her misfortune, his priority was the little girl in front of him, laughing, her face glowing with happiness.

"Have you packed Jake's present?" He asked her.

Bells nodded vigorously. "Yes. He will love it won't he daddy?"

"I should think so, kiddo." Charlie assured her. "Now he's convinced that he wants to be an Old Man Chief like me when he grows up, he needs the right gear."

Bells giggled again as she pictures Jakey in the outfit they had bought him. Her daddy was right, he would love it. She eagerly finished up the rest of her breakfast, counting down the hours until Jakey's party.

* * *

><p>Jacob sat like a king at the head of the table as he surveyed the wrapped presents in front of him. His family were gathered around, waiting for him to make a start.<p>

"You can choose three to open now and save the rest to open at your party." Sarah told him.

Jacob frowned, his lower lip poking out. He didn't like this idea. He wanted to open them all right now. "I wan' all pressies."

"Don't start again, Jake." Billy warned him. "Don't be greedy."

"Bad daddy." Jacob mumbled. A wicked gleam lit up his eyes as he imagined Old Man Chief putting his mean daddy behind the lines.

"What was that, baby?" Rachel asked. She was getting bored waiting for her little brother to choose. "Just get on with it already."

"Rach." Rebecca chided her twin. "Go on Jakey, open some."

Jacob finally gave in and chose three of the larger presents. Sarah quickly swept the others away and they all watched as he ripped the paper off to see what he had got.

* * *

><p>Quil and Embry were the first to arrive for the party. They greeted Jacob, shoving his badly wrapped presents at him, before running straight to the food. Jacob opened his present from Quil; inside was a half eaten box of his favorite chocolates. Jacob put it down and glared at his friend. He then opened Embry's, a set of pens and pencils fell out. He left them scattered on the floor as he waited by the door for Bells to turn up. She was late.<p>

He tapped his foot on the floor impatiently as he saw his mommy open the door. He pouted when he saw it was just Seth and his stupid sister, Leah. The toddler ambled up to him with a small gift clutched in his chubby fist. Jacob tried to take it from the youngster but Seth refused to let go, tears welling in his eyes as he began to cry. Immediately Leah was by her brothers side.

"What did you do this time, dork?" She hissed.

"I four. Seff won't give pressie." Jacob retorted.

Leah glared at him. "Seth is only two, idiot. He thinks this present is for him, so you'll just have to do without."

"Mine." Jacob snapped.

"Mine." Seth copied him in his baby voice. He held the gift close to his chest and sidled behind his protector Leah.

"See." Leah took her little brothers hand and smirked at Jacob as she sailed past him. He crossed his arms and stamped his foot. Old Man Chief could put mean Leah behind the lines too.

Much to his relief the one person he really wanted to see arrived. Bells ran straight over to him and gave him a hug. "Happy fourth birthday, Jakey."

Jacob grinned at her as he took the present she held out to him. "Thanks, Bells."

Bells watched in delight as he ripped off the paper eagerly. His eyes shone as he held up the police mans uniform that they had bought him. Along with the shirt and pants, was a hat, a plastic gun and handcuffs. Jacob bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. "I go change. Then I put mean Leah and mean daddy behind lines."

Bells giggled at his obvious excitement. She followed after him as they disappeared into his room so he could put on his Old Man Chief's outfit.

* * *

><p>"Did you have to buy my son that outfit? I'm sure you did it on purpose old man." Billy complained as he tried to get the plastic handcuffs off of his wrists that had become wedged there.<p>

Charlie smiled as he took a long sip of his soft drink. "It's about time you were the one sent to jail. It's usually me."

"You're a bad influence. I can't believe he wants to be a cop when he grows up." Billy tugged at the handcuffs again.

"What's wrong with being an Old Man Chief?" Charlie had been having a great afternoon. Jacob had arrested everybody at the party. He had locked Leah in the bathroom for not letting him have his present. Quil and Embry had been locked in the garage after they stole his cake and ate the lot by themselves and Billy had been handcuffed every time he moved. It was only him and Bells who had escaped arrest.

Billy scowled at him as he finally yanked the handcuffs off of his wrists. "You are getting pleasure out of this."

"Maybe." Charlie grinned at his old friend, shooting him a wink.

* * *

><p>Everybody had gone home, only Bells stayed behind. She was going to spend the night at the Black's house. She and Jakey lay on his bed, both worn out from his special day. He was still wearing his Old Man Chief's outfit, minus the hat, which had been squashed under Quil's big feet. Jakey planned on putting him behind the lines at the next opportunity. It had been a fun filled day and one that Bells was sure she would always remember. It had been exactly a year since she had first met Jakey and she couldn't imagine life without him by her side.<p>

"You're my bestest friend, Jakey." She whispered, taking his hand in her own.

Jacob smiled back at her, his eyes half closed as he began to doze. "You're my bestest friend, Bells. I four."

"I know. Happy birthday, Jakey." Bells said softly.

Jacob yawned and turned on his side so he was facing her. His eyes closed and he promptly fell asleep. Bells watched him for a moment before her own eyes closed.

The End...

_**A/N-thank you so much for reading. I have had a lot of fun writing this story. Jakey and Bells are happy and together! You can face anything when you have your best friend by your side! **_

_**Nikki :)**_


End file.
